Catch Me If I Fall (Frisk x Sans Dancetale AU)
by Singeroftales
Summary: After a horrible accident sans misses his chance to enter into the biggest dance comp ever to take place in the underground. However he still has one option: enter the competition as part of group. Will sans be able to find someone he can dance with... or will he miss his chance to finally make it big. (Sans x Frisk Fanfic) (This fanfic can also be found on Wattpad)
1. The Chance

**Hi so i'm a new writer, this is my first Fanfic ever so please be nice. For those who are interested I mainly update on Wattpad then on this site so if you want feel free to follow me on wattpad~ Anyway onto the story :)**

"BROTHER, I- YOUR MOST SPECTACULAR BROTHER PAPYRUS- HAVE AMAZING NEWS FOR YOU!" Exclaimed a rather excited Papyrus as he practically kicked down his brother's door.

Sans, who had only seconds ago been napping, opened an eye socket, "Heh, what is it Paps?"

As if to answer his question Papyrus shoved a peice of paper in to sans's face a huge smile plastered onto his skull. Sans warily took the paper and read it his eues trained steadily on the writing before he glanced at his younger brother, "Is this... is this real Papyrus? Or are you just trying to pull my funny bone?"

Papyrus placed a skeletal hand on his puffed out chest as he posed, scarf blowing in the nonexistant wind, "OF COURSE BROTHER, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WOULD NEVER PLAY SUCH A DISTASTEFUL PRANK ON YOU."

Sans felt his soul flutter excitedly behind his rib cage. This poster was the key... the key to reaching his goals, his dreams. Papyrus was watching him with a mixture of anxiety and excitement in his eyes (if thats what you'd call them).

Sans grinned (not just his normal grin) but one that seemed to spread from one side of his skull to the other his eyes shining in determination. "Paps... we are going dancing."

Papyrus gave a quick yell of excitement as he practically bounced out of sans room and into his own. Sans launched himself off of his bed and gathered up his duffle bag inside he placed a collection of cds, a sweat towel, a spare change of clothes and a drink bottle. He then changed into a pair of sweat pants, a white shirt and his blue hoody. Lastly he grabbed a pair of sneakers. He caught his mobile phone from the trash-nado where it had been swooped up. He dailed the first contact on his list (after Papyrus that is) and waited.

After the call had concluded Sans grabbed his duffle bag as he heard Papyrus's door open. Sans exited his own room noticing Papyrus had -amazingly- changed from his usual battle body into what could only be described as a spanish dancers attire.

"WHERE TO BROTHER?" Papyrus demanded/asked.

Sans chuckled at his brothers apparent excitement, "To Grillbys."

Papyrus pulled up out the back of Grillbys. There stood a very hot (winkity wonk) humanoid monster. He was leaning against the wall of the establishment cleaning the lenses of his glasses. He looked up at the brothers as they exited the car and walked towards him. Without a word he led them through a back door into a large room. Large mirrors lined one wall, a cd player was plugged into the corner. "Thanks for letting us use the studio with such short notice Grillby," Sans told his flaming friend.

Though Grillby didn't speak much sans understood that he was more than happy to oblige to his friends request.

The studio that the three monsters stood in was situated behind Grillby's bar. It was owned by the flame monster himself but was open to the community. Mainly dance lessons were held there for the children too poor to go to one of the many dance academies in the City of Ebbot and who were unlucky (or lucky depending on how you saw it) enough to live in the outskirts of the city in the more slum like areas. It wasn't horrible living there... but it sure as hell wasn't always easy.

Grillby had built the place with the help of the locals as a way of _lightin_ g up the area and everyone had been more then happy to help. The brother's had also helped with the construction of the studio and were frequent visitors.

Sans was brought out of his wandering thoughts when he noticed Grillby pointing to the paper in sans hand. Sans handed the page to Grillby thanking whoever had invented flameproof paper. Grillby scimmed over the pages contents before looking at Sans.

"Yeah, Paps and I plan to enter," Sans answered the question the Grillby had mentally posed. Grillby nodded in understanding, flames trailing behind. Grillby looked down at the watch on his hand before handing the page back to Sans, signalling that he had to go.

Papyrus was happily setting up the cd player. "SANS YOU CAN GO FIRST OF YOU WOULD LIKE," Papyrus called ober his shoulder.

Sans smirked,"Thanks, Bro."

He glanced down at the page in his hand. It was purple with a large spotlight shining down and words plastered in glittery pink letters:

 _DANCE COMPETITION_  
 _DANCE YOUR WAY INTO THE STARS AT MTT RESORT_  
 _WINNER GETS TO APPEAR ALONGSIDE METTATON ON HIS MEGA SHOW_  
AUDITIONS OPEN NEXT MONTH POSITIONS FOR SINGLES AND GROUP PERFORMANCES

Sans gripped the poster in his boney fist, this was his chance to finally make it big and he wasn't going to let it pass him by.

 **Hey thanks for reading first chapter of my Dancetale fanfic. Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be coming promptly~ You can also read it on Wattpad (still under the same name) which will be updated first but updated just as promptly here.**


	2. The Fall

**Quick author note. Chara is non-binary in this story. You can give Chara whatever gender you want i don't mind.**

Weeks had passed and it was finally the big night. Single auditions were first with group auditions being the week after. The competition would be broadcasted on tv however since almost half the city had turned up at the chance for stardom they had decided only to feature the best and the worst on television the day after the singles were selected (like those *insert country* has talent shows in case you are confused). Sans and Papyrus were both standing in the massive line of dancers each hoping for a shot to dance with the greats. The skele-bros had their numbers pinned to their respective backs and now were waiting anxiously. Sans 'heart' was beating like a rabbit running from a predator. Papyrus was also bouncing up and down, pointing and chatting away excitedly as he spotted people he either knew or recognized. San's was only half listening to his brother when an obnoxious voice met his ears.

"I can't believe they are just letting anyone audition. I mean look at half of these people, most of them will probably make fools of themselves."

San's scanned the crowd for the owner of the voice. He finally located them, it was a kid, probably a teenager by the looks. A human. They wore a black jacket, a black strip of material was wrapped around their chest, and black sweats with matching boots. Their hair was a short reddish-brown colour styled in a bob.

They laughed and pointed at another contestant before to speaking to the monster kid beside him, "Wow look at that. A real fish out of water that one is. Probably a master of the dance style ' _the flopping fish'."_ Their companion looked uncomfortable.

"Um... that's Undyne. She's like a big deal to a lot of us kids around waterfall district...," The kid stuttered. If he had arms San's figured he would have have been rubbing his neck. The teen sneered at the monster kid, "Whatever, your all just going to embarress yourselves anyway."

San's glared at the human,"I'd be careful what you say buddy... might end up getting fish slapped if she hears you."

The human turned their glare on Sans. He was surprised to see their eyes were blood red. "Well would you look at this... a comedian who thinks he can dance. Are you going to try distract the judges with your bad puns so they don't notice your horrible dancing?" The teen sneered.

Sans just smirked at the human, "Tibia honest i think you might want to rethink how you speak to me," San's pupils dimmed almost leaving his eye sockets black.

The human sneered. Before any more words could be spoken between the two a stage manager called out over the crowd, "Particpants numbered 113 to 117 please come forward."

All at once Sans, Papyrus and the human moved forward. It seemed the three of them would be performing one after the other. Number 113 also joined, who appeared to be the "fish-out-of-water" herself. Undyne let out a hearty chuckle when she spotted Papyrus.

"Papyrus my man! Good to see you here," She said smiling.

Papyrus perked up when he noticed his fishy friend, "UNDYNE, IT IS GOOD TO ALSO SEE YOU."

Undyne wreslted him into a headlock before giving him a mega noogie. The two were laughing merrily until they were interrupted by the stage manager, "113, your up."

"Well looks like I've gotta go show you punks how it's done," Undyne smirked before striding out onto the stage.

The crowd cheered before Mettaton stood up from the judges table, causing the stadium to hush so he could question the newest talent. As they progressed they had Undyne introduce herself. Satisfied Mettaton dramatically posed, "Well then let's see if Undyne can dance~"

The crowd went wild before the music faded in. The song had a strong beat and was fast paced. Undyne dove into her routine. She did kicks, flips and spins. It almost looked like she was fighting an imaginary opponent in time to the music. The crowd was loving it. They were going crazy. When she finished all attention was sent to the three judges.

The judges panel was made up of Mettaton himself, Alphys (she was a good friend of Mettatons and the king of dance's assistant) and Asgore Dreemur (the king of dance himself, or at least that was his stage name, not that he performed as much anymore not since his dance partner had left him).  
The scores were all exeptionally high, causing the crowd to go wild once again.

Sans heard a huff beside him. He glanced sidewards and noticed the human teen's face was screwed up in indignation. Sans couldn't help but mentally congratulate Undyne for peeving off the human brat.

Next up was Papyrus.

Sans watched his brother, pride swelling in his 'chest' as Papyrus twirled around the stage. Though be was a litrle uncomfortable with the way Mettaton watched Papyrus.

When Paps had finished his performance he passed on through with rather good scores - the highest coming from Mettaton.

It was then the Human brats turn. They smirked as they walked onto the stage, declaring their name was Chara. San's was annoyed with the pompous tone Chara used to introduce themselves with but watched silently. The music began and suddenly they were twisting and jumping, moving with such ferocity that Sans felt almost intimidated... almost. Begrudgingly he admitted that though Chara was a brat they were a... good dancer. San's cringed at that thought but continued to watch. He was definitely up against some strong dancers.

Finishing up Chara passed on smugly with some of the highest scores yet.

San's took a deep breath in an attempt to calm his now pounding soul as his number was called. He walked out onto the stage feeling confident, glad that due to his past comedian gigs at Grillby's he didn't feel intimidated by the large crowd.

Mettaton twirled onto the stage and draped an arm over sans shoulder. "Now now now who are you my handsome skeleton," Mettaton asked winking at the crowd though the question was directed at sans.

"Sans, San's the skeleton." San's hoped he wasn't grimacing, after all he wasn't the biggest fan of Mettaton but he didnt want to give the robot an excuse to give him a bad score.

"Well then without further ado let's see what you can do, Darling~"

Mettaton exited stage in a spectacular leap and twist as the music began to blare out of the speakers.

San's started slow his moves getting more intense with the music. He put his soul into his dance. Soon he had blocked out the crowd and it was just him and the music. Which was why he didn't see the marbles that rolled across the stage from where a red eyed human watched. The marbles made it to the center of the stage where San's was about to go into a spin. Expecting hard ground Sans was unprepared for the now uneven surface and his balance was thrown into disarray. There was a flash of light as Sans was caught of guard finding he was no longer standing but was falling mid air before hitting the stage with an audible thump. The music stopped and the room was filled with a shocked silence. The silence was abruptly broken by laughter coming from a red eyed human. This was followed by awkward laughter from the crowd.  
The judges looked surprised. A barely audible, "oh dear." Was heard from Asgore.

Sans struggled to his feet as Mettaton stalked on stage. "Oh deary me... well I'm sorry to say my friend that the show must go on and the scores do not look good." Sans glanced over to see the lowest scores yet. A part of him cracked... he felt ashamed, angry, embarrassed and then empty.

He turned and hurried of stage, thoughts whizzing around his head. ' _How had it happened? Why did it happen? Was he not good enough_?'

These thoughts were interrupted by a boney hand on his shoulder, "SANS, I AM SURE YOU CAN ASK METTATON FOR A SECOND CHANCE... OR... OR THERE IS ALWAYS NEXT TIME."  
Sans clenched his fist and looked away from his brother, "There isn't a second chance Papyrus... I blew it. I blew my only chance." He took a shakey breath. Papyrus looked worried, sadness for his brother evident on his face. However before he could try reassure his brother a voice called out.

"Heh, nice pratfall comedian. Too bad the judges didn't think so."

Clenching his fist Sans shut his eyes trying to control his anger, marching away. Leaving Papyrus to watch in sadness.

 _'I failed.'_

 **Welp another chapter done. Im on a roll. Feel free to comment some constructive criticism and tell me what you reckon~**


	3. The Perfect Partner?

**{Just so people don't get confused:**

 _''Words like this with,"_ **Indicate that Grillby is talking.**

 _ **'**_ _This style'_ **Indicates thoughts.**

"THIS STYLE SHOULD BE OBVIOUS" **Since it means Papyrus is speaking.**

"This style is for everyone else speaking at this point of time," **Said the Author.**

 **That's all for, now on to the story~ }**

Sans was huddled in the corner of Grillby's bar. He was digging the tip of his pointer finger in the bench only to be glared at Grillby. He stopped but as soon as Grillby turned to serve a customer he was once again digging at the counter before taking a swig from the bottle of ketchup. He sighed, not even his favourite condiment could not lift his spirits. 'How could it though. He'd messed up, it was over he was never going to be more then je was...' He thought angrily as disappointment settled in.

Grillby noticing Sans's foul mood passed him another bottle of ketchup signalling it was on the house. Surprisingly Sans didn't even try to make some absurbed pun about it. Grillby took this as a sure sign that his friend was definitely in a bad mind.

Grillby finished serving his current customers before striding over to the gloomy skeleton.

 _"You're growing mushrooms with all this gloominess"_

Sans glanced at him, "Sorry buddy, I can go if you want."

Grillby mentally sighed.  
" _I'm not kicking you out Sans. But mopping isn't going to help the problem."_

Sans skull hit the bar with an audible thump. "I don't know what else to do Grillby, I failed... that's it. There is nothing i can do from now on..."

Grillby crossed his arms and shook his head in disappointment. " _And here i was thinking you wouldn't let anything stop you from getting to where you want to be."_

Neither spoke as Sans remained passive. Grillby was growing tired of the skeletons behaviour but waited silently for him to give him some kind of sign that he would cooperate.

The sign didn't come until a loud bang caught Grillby's attention as a much taller skeleton rushed in.

 _'Well this is certainly new,'_ He thought.

The taller skeleton scanned the room until the glowing orbs of his eyes landed on the shorter skeleton. He rushed over, "BROTHER! I HAVE BEEN SEARCHING ALL OVER FOR YOU. I HAVE GOOD NEWS."

Sans perked up slightly. It had to be good news if Papyrus was willing to come into the bar seeing as he always claimed he had 'standards' when ever he was invited to join sans there.

"What is it bro?"

"WELL, I ASKED METTATON IF HE COULD LET YOU RE-AUDITION. HE TOLD ME IT WAS AGAINST THE RULES." Sans deflated slightly, "HOWEVER HE SAID THERE WAS NO RULES AGAINST YOU AUDITIONING AS PART OF A GROUP."

Sans took a moment to process his words, "Jeez, Paps that's great but I don't know anyone else who hasn't auditioned yet... or anyone who shares the same dance style as me."

Papyrus's smile drooped ever so slightly, but his smile quickly widened again as his optimistic nature resurfaced. "I AM SURE WE COULD FIND SOMEONE WHO WOULD GLADLY BE YOUR PARTNER, BROTHER!" He declared happily.

Grillby, who had been listening to the brothers, signalled to them.

 _"I might know someone who you could partner with. If you can't find anyone else by tomorrow night I'll introduce you to them. If they are willing i think you too would get along well."_

Sans raised an eyebrow (or at least gave the impression of raising an eyebrow). He looked between his brother and friend before shrugging, "I guess it's worth a shot."

Papyrus whooped, scooping his brother into a bone crushing hug (minus the actual crushing of bones) and Sans let himself hope that his chances weren't over yet.

 _'I have no chance.'_

Sans watched as another prospective group tuened him down. It was Muffet and her spider gang this time. Papyrus sweatdropped as the door was closed on them, "MAYBE WE COULD TRY..."

"It's getting late, Paps..." Sans said as he glared up at the setting sun. "I think i might just head home..."

Papyrus gritted his teeth, it annoyed him (for once he felt annoyed at his brother for something other then a pun or a certain sock that had still not left the lounge room floor). It annoyed him that bis brother would give in so easily.

"PERHAPS WE SHOULD VISIT GRILLBY FIRST. HE SAID HE WOULD INTRODUCE YOU TO A PROPECTIVE PARTNER," Papyrus suggested.

Sans shrugged, "Sure, why not."

Sans figured it wouldn't hurt to go watch Grillby's 'friend' perform. He could also do with a bottle of ketchup and Grillby's was just around the corner from where they were anyway.

Grillby was waiting for them at the back of the bar. He motioned for them to be quiet before opening the door to the studio. The sound of piano drifted from the room. Following Grillby in Sans was surprised to see a young human girl. She wore a light pink leotard and tutu. She was short but didn't look young. Infact she looked to be in her teens. She faced the mirrors but didn't seem to notice them. Sans realised why, her eyes were closed. The human swayed slightly to the piano as it faded out. The next song began to play.

Sans looked to Grillby but the flaming monster offered no explanation, instead he simply signaled to stay quiet and watch. Turning his focus back to the girl he waited.

The music began as as it did the girl began to dance. She was lithe but strong. Like a reed of grass in a soft breeze. Her every move was captivating. Her eyes never opened howeever as she continued to dance. She spun and leapt however every move was soft and graceful. It seemed easy but Sans could tell it took a lot more skill then any normal person watching would believe. Watching her, Sans felt a stiring in his soul. Almost as if he yearned to join her. As the song came to an end she moved into her final pose until the music was gone and even then a little longer. Sans could see her body shaking ever do slightly and her tiny shoulders heaving with each breath.

It wasn't until Grillby began to clap that she relaxed. She spun to face the three men. A small smile graced her lips as she opened her eyes. They were the most beautiful molten honey gold colour Sans had ever seen. He didn't understand how in just one song she had stolen his breath.

Noticing the two skeleton brother's her smile morphed into a silent 'o'.

Grillby turned to the brothers.  
 _"Sans, Papyrus this is Frisk."_

 **So another chapter done. They aren't to short/long are they? Hope you guys are enjoying it so far**  
 **^_^**


	4. The Agreement

_'Frisk'_

 _'Her name suits her_ ,' Sans thought as the girl stared at the skele-bros, a faint blush from embarrassment dusting her cheeks. Having realized she had been staring Frisk adverted her eyes to the floor, her face partially hidden behind her bangs.

Grillby turned to the smaller skeleton. " _What do you think?"_

Sans studied the human a little longer. _'What do I think? Well she can definitely dance, but...'_

Sans turned to his friend as he motioned to the door this his thumb, "Can we talk... alone?"

Grillby obliged and made his way outside with Sans, leaving Papyrus and Frisk together. As the door closed behind Grillby and Sans, the latter turned around to face the fire monster. Grillby looked anxious.

 _"Sans, she's good isn't she. She dances well and I think you two could complement each other."_

Sans sighed, "Grillby, I understand you're trying to help me out but I don't do ballet... I can't learn a completely new dance style in less then a week."

 _"That's exactly it though Sans. You won't have to learn a new style, you can merge your styles and make something new."_

Grillby seemed so sure of his words. Sans was silent for a moment, internally struggling with his decision. "Does she want to enter the competition with me?"

Grillby rubbed his neck and looked everywhere but at Sans. "Grillby?"

 _"Not quite... she doesn't know about the competition. Or you."_

Sans stared bewildered at the bartender, "So you don't even know if she'd be willing to try?"

 _"I was going to ask her after you saw her dance..."_ Silence. _"I really think you'd do well together."_ More silence. _"Sans?"_

Finally relenting his silence Sans spoke, "I'll... I'll see how it goes Grillby. First we need to see if she wants to dance with me."

Satisfied for the moment Grillby agreed and the two monsters returned to the studio. Sans was slightly surprised to see both Papyrus and Frisk dancing together.

Papyrus was spinning the young human, they were both laughing (or in Pap's case 'NYEHEHEHE'-ing). As she finished her spin, Frisk used her free hand to grip the taller skeletons shirt as he place a hand on her side and began to dance a waltz. Papyrus noticed his brothers and Grillby's return. "NYEHEHE! HUMAN IT SEEMS MY BROTHER HAS RETURNED. WE SHOULD CONCLUDE OUR DANCE ANOTHER TIME."

Frisk giggled before back away from her dance partner and curtseying. Papyrus bowed in return before smiling at his brother. "SANS, THE HUMAN IS A VERY GOOD DANCER. SHE WOULD MAKE A GOOD DANCE PARTNER FOR YOU."

The human in question was both blushing lightly from the complement but also looked confused. She sent a puzzled look at Grillby, who silently sighed.

 _"Frisk, my friend Sans needs a dance partner to enter a competition next weekend... I- We were wondering if you would be his dance partner?"_

Frisk bit her lip in contemplation, she looked conflicted.

"Hey, kid, it's alright if you don't want to. I'm sure I could find another partner before the comp," Sans reassured her, though even he couldn't fool himself. This was his last chance and he knew it.

Frisk wasn't fooled, she really wanted to help him... but, "I... want to help you but..."

Sans felt something in him begin to crack... why'd he even bother to let himself hope if...

"I would like to think about it first. Could I see you tomorrow to give you my answer?"

Sans's eyes darted up to meet Frisk's sincere eyes. _'Well that was...unexpected,'_ He thought to himself, not that he wasn't happy to hear those words. He was actually really grateful that she would take the time to think about it, that was more then anyone else had done since him and Papyrus had started searching for a group to take Sans in.

"Uh, s-sure kid. How about we meet here tomorrow night. If you decide to enter with me we can start rehearsing straight away... or..." The last words were left unspoken but everyone in the room got the point.

Frisk smiled and thanked him before gathering up her gear and ejecting her cd from the stereo, "I should be going, Mom will start worrying if I'm not home soon."

Grillby opened the door for her as she waved goodbye to the brothers and shouted to Papyrus that he better not forget his promise to dance with her again.

"NYEHEHEHEHE, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS THINK SHE WOULD BE A GOOD PARTNER FOR MY BROTHER, GRILLBY. I CONGRATULATE YOU ON YOUR CHOICE." Papyrus loudly stated.

Grillby acted bashful and signaled his thanks to the younger skeleton, Sans himself was deep in thought.

 _'Will she say yes? And if she does will this really work...'_

A hand landed on Sans shoulder, bring him from his thoughts. He looked up at the owner of the hand, his eyes meeting his brothers. "Sorry Paps, did you say something?"

Papyrus smiled brightly at his older brother. "I SAID WE SHOULD PROBABLY HEAD OFF," He ducked down to 'whisper' into his brother's 'ear', "I THINK GRILLBY WANTS US TO GO NOW."

Sans chuckled lightly before bidding Grillby farewell and following Papyrus out to the car.

 **How you guys liking it so far? Slightly shorter chapter but next update you'll get to see Goat Mom~ (Also I'm Australian so typing Mom is sooo weird to me XD )**


	5. The Internal Struggle

Frisk hurrieddown the street. It wasn't quite dark yet, however she didn't want Toriel to worry. Frisk also did not enjoy the idea of finding herselfout on the streets while it was dark... not in the Ruins at least.

The Ruins were a district on the outskirts of the City of Ebbot. Snowdin (where Grillby's bar and dance studio was located), Hotlands and Waterfall districts were also rather large districts on the outskirts of the city. The center of the brightly lit city was befittingly known as The Core.

Albeit the Ruins were a smaller and much poorer district, named so due to the crumbling buildings and overgrowth.

Frisk remembered the night she had arrived here, before she had met Toriel. There had been an accident, leaving Frisk alone with no one to care for her. And so having been only 7 she had done the only reasonable thing she could think of. She ran. Ran with tears streaming down her face as little feet plodded againsst the side walk. Not once paying attention to where she was going. Not that she cared, the only thing that remained for her back there was the social workers. She didn't have a family. Not anymore at least.

And so Frisk had found herself in the grubbiest part of Ebbot. The Ruins.

The now older girl stopped and stared at a curb across the road. To anyone else it would have been a normal run down curb in a normal run down street but for Frisk it was anything but, as the ghost of her memories appeared before her eyes.

A little girl, running from her life, tripped at that curb. She lay sprawled there for a minute, stunned, before pushing herself into a sitting position. Small arms were wrapped around grazed legs as tears trailed down the girls now dirty face. She was alone with nothing but the clothes on her back. That was until a soft paw placed itself upon the girl's shoulder.

"My child, are you lost?"

Those words which had been so kind, so warm had saved that little girl. That woman had saved that little girl.

Frisk felt her eyes become moist, no tears fell though, as she continued along the street while the evening light dimmed. She finally arrived at her destination. It was a small faded purple brick house however it was not crumbling. It was rather well cared for by the owner. Frisk opened the door. The warmth and smell of freshly baked butterscotch-cinnamon pie engulfed her as she stepped inside.

"Mom, I'm home," She called out towards the kitchen. A second later a white goat-like head poked out, "My child, how was your day?"  
Frisk smiled at Toriel, "It was fun. Grillby bought some visitors to watch. I even danced with one of them."

Frisk chuckled fondly at the memory of dancing with the excitable skeleton named Papyrus. Toriel looked surprised but smiled, "I'm glad to hear you had such a wonderful time. Dinner will be ready shortly if you wish to take a shower."

Frisk nodded before making her way to her room with only two thoughts playing in her mind.

Firstly, that little girl had been very lucky to meet such a kind monster to take her in.

Secondly, she could not wait to eat that pie.

As they sat to eat the amazing meal Toriel had cooked for them, Frisk decided she should tell her Mom about the competition.

"Mom, I've been asked to join a group for a competition," She said.

Toriel's face was surprised however she did not probe, instead she waited and listened.

Frisk continued, "I want to help the other dancer out... but."  
She looked down at her plate and pushed around the food with her fork.

"I see, my child. I think... you should do what you want to do and don't let anything stand in your way," Toriel told her kindly.

They continued to eat, Frisk's mind to caught up in her thoughts to partake in small talk.

After dinner (and pie~) Frisk and Toriel curled up together on the couch. They enjoyed watching movies together, especially movies about dancing. Sometimes it was a newer movie about hip hop or breakdancing, sometimes it was an older film about a musical or ballet, or sometimes they rewatched old films from when Toriel had once been a dancer (whenever they watched those films Toriel's eyes always seemed to be filled with such longing).

Tonight though Toriel had chosen Frisk's favoirite movie for them to watch. It was a recording of the famous ballet _'The Nutcracker_ '. This performance had been recorded 9 years ago, the year before Frisk had met Toriel.

The show began and Frisk watched the beautiful women and handsome men as they twirled, leapt and danced around the stage. As the ' _Sugar plum fairy_ ' entered the stage, Frisk felt her heart swell. The dancer's beautiful browb hair was swept up in a bun and her green eyes filled with determination. She was stunning as she moved to the music taking the center stage. Frisk felt tears well up in the corners of her eyes. Oh, how much she wished she could be on stage with the woman. How she wished she could dance with the woman... with her mother. Frisk blinked away the tears. She couldn't though. She would never be able to, not since 10 years ago when an accident back stage had killed her mother.

Frisk rose from the couch and mirrored the woman's moves. She closed her eyes and danced, feeling as though she was now alongside her mother. That's why she danced ballet, even when Toriel had tried to teach her ballroom dancing, because that was the closest she got to her mother. Not only that, but it made her feel special, beautiful, free similar to how her mother looked when she used to dance.

Then she remembered Sans's eyes. How trapped he looked, how broken. He wanted to, no needed to dance and Frisk was the only one who could help him.

As the music ended and the next scene played Frisk opened her eyes and looked towards Toriel.

Determination filled her heart as she spoke, "I'm going to enter the competition."


	6. The Start

**Incase anyone was wondering how old frisk and sans are here is your answer.**  
 **Frisk is 17**  
 **Sans doesn't have an exact age since he's a monster and i assume they age differently but if you want to give him an age or at least an "appearance age" I'd say around 21ish and papyrus is like 20ish.**

 **K have fun~**

Frisk was woken by a voice by her ear the next morning.

"Toriel has been calling you for about a minute now, Lazybones," The voice said. "So i suggest if you would like eat this morning that **yOu** **gEt YoUr LaZy ArSe OuT OF bEd."**

Frisk turned to face a rather evily smiling flower, "Good Morning to you too Flowey."

The plant scowled and turned away from her. Even though he acted so sour half the time Frisk knew he was actually quite a nice flower and that he was secretly happy that she greeted hin each morning. Frisk yawned before pushing off the covers and scooping flowey and his pot up into the crook of her arm. She then proceeded to make her way to the kitchen.

"Morning Mom," she said to the goat monster who was pouring a glass of juice for her. Frisk took a seat and started to scoff down the pancakes Toriel had prepared for breakfast. She tore a piece and fed it to her plant friend.

Frisk had met flowey about 2 years ago. The plant had been alone and beaten in a rundown park only a block away. Frisk, who had been on her way home from school, had noticed the poor flower and automatically dos her best to care for him. Of course she had found an abandoned pot and scooped the flower up before taking him home. At first Toriel had been cautious of the talking flower but soon became accustomed to the talking plant. Treating him as much her own as she did Frisk.

The three had become a family, sure they were one hell of a mismatched family but they were a family nevertheless.

"So my child, when will you be meeting this dance partner of yours?" Toriel asked.

"Tonight when I go for my usual practise. I might be later then usual," Frisk answered. She glanced over at the kitchen clock before quickly finishing off her breakfast. School startedin half an hour and she had to walk to get there.

Grabbing her bag and the lunch Toriel had prepared her she bid her family goodbye before rushing to the corner of the block so she could meet her friend Monster kid.

Toriel was a teacher at the school but left just after Frisk so the girl could walk with her friends.

The day proceeded as usual~

Sans hadn't been able to sleep properly that night so he was awake earlier than his brother, which was an uncommon occurrence in there house .

Sans opened the fridge in hopes of finding something edible other than Papyrus's attempts at spaghetti. Sans sighed and closed the fridge door, unsatisfied with the selection of food available. Instead he decided to leave early for work.

Sans had a few jobs around the city but his main job was selling hotdogs. It mightn't sound classy but it was a living in more ways then one. Sans took one of his convenient "shortcuts". Arriving at his vendor stall he started up the hot dog/cat machine and set the selection of condiments out for customers before leaning back in his seat with a magazine. Whenever a hungry monster or human appeared he would sell them a hot dog (or cat occassionally).

This was how most of his days were spent, either working at one of his pop up stations, followed by multiple breaks at Grillby and long naps.

Sans opened an eyesocket. The sun was lower in the sky then it had been before his nap. Stretching, Sans began to pack away all the condiments and food before taking a short cut home to grab his gear before heading to Grillby's for a quick meal and to wait for his prospective partner.

Arriving he was greated by everyone, after all he was a regular, before pulling up a stool by the bar. Grillby was polishing glasses before the night rush that would come at the end of a working day. Grillby ran his free hand through his flames on his head and turned to Sans.

 _"What can i get for you."_

Sans ordered the usual, a burger with fries on the side and a bottle of ketchup. As he waited for his meal Sans fidgetted. He'd managed to keep the thoughts of Frisk's answer off his mind for the day after a restless night of worrying but now those thoughts were stabbing at the back of his head. He wasn't able to dodge them forever.

Grillby arrived with his food and noticed the skeleton's nervous behaviour.

 _"I'm sure it'll work out."_

Sans sent a confused look in Grillby's direction before realising what the flaming bartender was referring to.

"Sure as hell hope so... I don't even want to think about what'll happen if she says no," Sans admitted before taking a bite of the greasy burger and washing it down with ketchup. Grillby went back to cleaning.

Sans finished off his burger and told Grillby he'd wait in the studio.

Unlocking the studio door, Sans flicked on the lights and dumped his dufflebag on the ground. He ruffled through it before grabbing a cd case. Paps had made it for him as a christmas gift and had included some of his favourite dance tracks. Including a track called ' _Megalovania_ ' which he enjoyed dancing to whenever he was having a bad time.

Sans placed the track into the stereo and took a deep breath as the first track began to play. He let the music take him, movingto each change in beat, letting all his pent up worries go. He was lost in the music and his thoughts when a single memory filled his head.

He was falling, he could feel his 'stomach' heave as he began his free fall. The ground rushed to meet up to meet him as the crowd watched in shock.

Sans eye sockets snapped open, a cold sweat running down his skull. He was panting but not from exhaustion. Taking a moment he began to relax, realising he hadn't fallen and there was only one person watching him. They clapped quietly, the sound echoing away in the large room.

"You're really good," Frisk spoke, her voice quiet but sincere.

Sans rubbed his neck and chuckled, "Thanks, kid."

Frisk smirked, "I'm not a kid. I'm almost 17."

Sans shrugged smirking teasingly, "Sorry kid but the names stuck now. Nothing tibia done about it."

Frisk broke out laughing, "Well I guess I'll just have to give you a nickname too, bonehead." Frisk stuck her tongue out at Sans before the two of them began laughing again.

Soon the laughter died and Frisk rubbed her arm and awkwardly dug her foot into the floor, "Um... if you dont mind me asking, why don't you enter the competition by yourself?"

Sans diverted his gaze to the ground before slowly answering her, "I did. There was an... accident."

There was a silence and Sans glanced up at the human girl. Frisk's face was surprised but understanding, Oh... I'm sorry..."

Sans shrugged and grinned again, shoving down the strange feeling in his 'stomach', "Heh, doesn't matter anymore kid. All that matters right now is your answer." Sans was prepared for the guilty look in her eyes as she looked away and mumbled a quiet sorry and turned her back on him, closing the door on any chances he had.

What he wasn't prepared for was her honey-golden eyes to look at him with such burning determination as the words that were the key were spoken from her mouth, "I want to help you. Let's enter this competition together, partner."

Sans eyes widened in shock. A smile began to spread along his skull. He chuckled, "You're a strange one, kid... but I like that idea. Partners it is."

He extended a hand and they shook hands.

*Bthththththffft*

Frisk looked surprised before laughing to the point of tears. Sans withdrew his hand and laughed alongside her, "The good old woopee cushion trick... alway a good laugh."

 **Another chapter done~**

 **Did you guys get my references :)**

 **Anyway see ya next update.**


	7. The First Steps

Sans had to admit this girl sure was amazing. Not only could she dance but she also had a great sense of humor.

 _'Plus she's cute too...'_

Sans felt his cheek bones turn blue. _'What the hell am i thinking... concentrate Sans. Now is not the time to start thinking of your dance partner as cute.'_

Sans was glad his back was to Frisk so that she wouldn't notice his glowing blue face. As a distraction he began to sort through his cds before finding the song he had chosen the night before. Placing the cd into the stereo he switched to the track. He let it play quietly and turned to face Frisk.

"Okay so we have exactly three days to get a dance together. We aren't going to be able to create a new performance or learn the same style in that time," Sans stated. Knowing very well that it would be impossible with such little time. "However if you dance the way you did last night I'll work out how to mold our two styles together."

Frisk nodded nervously however a glimmer of determination was still noticable amongst those feelings.

Sans smiled at her and gave her the thumbs up, "We're going to use this track so just do what you feel you need to do and I'll watch. You'll be awesome."

He pressed the back button and the music began to play from the start. Frisk took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She stood in a nuetral position before rising to her toes. Sans watched quietly as she moved. She seemed to adjust well to the music.

Sans felt his soul flutter as she danced but he did not move to join her. As the music finished Sans clapped. Frisk graced him with a shy smile and a curtsey.

"Was that okay?" She asked nervously.

Sans smirked, " _Tibia_ honest with ya kid... that was amazing."

Frisk giggled before playfully punching his arm, "You bonehead."

Sans winked at her before resetting the track.

As the music started again Frisk took her position and closed her eyes. Sans took place beside her. The music began and Frisk repeated her dance. This time however Sans attempted to dance beside her. He moved to the beat whilst being mindful of Frisks moves.

As the song ended they both ended their seperate dances. Something was strange, awkward about their dance. It hadn't been horrible but it felt as though it was missing something. It was less like they were partners and mpre like two seperate dancers dancing beside each other but in different worlds of their own.

Sans rubbed his neck. He had been looking forward to dancing beside Frisk but... It hadn't been what he had hoped.

"Heh, we might need to work on this, Kid," He mumbled. Frisk mumbled in agreement.

Sans smirked, "I'm sure we'll be fine by Friday though."

They continued to practise, trying different combinations. By the end they were both puffing from exhaustion amd grim from their lack of success. Grillby had popped in to silently check on them once or twice but was gone again.

Frisk gathered her gear and waited for Sans. Once they left the studio Frisk and Sans were both surprised to see the sun had set a long time ago. Frisk muttered to herself however Sans managed to pick up a few words.

"Mom is going to be worried..." She stared out at the dark street.

Sans rubbed his shoulder awkwardly, "Hey kid, i can walk youhome if you want."

Frisk gave him a wary look, "I don't live in this district... it's quite a walk."

"Oh... which one?"

"The Ruins." She mumbled.

Sans took a moment to process her words. _'The Ruins... she doesn't look like she would come from such a rundown dump.'_

"Never would have pegged you as a Ruins kid," He said.

Frisk smiled, "Well, I'm just full of surprises."

Sans chuckled. "Well kiddo, you're in luck. I just happen to know a shortcut to the Ruins," Sans winked at her. "So where abouts do you live kiddo?"

"Near the old bakery," Frisk stuttered.

Before she could say anything more the skeleton grabbed her arm and everything went black before she was suddenly standing in front of the old bakery.

"H-how..." She stuttered.

Sans winked at her mysteriously, "I told you I knew a shortcut."

Sans looked around and frowned (as much as one can when they are a skeleton). "Don't tell me you live on the street kid."

Frisk laughed, having gotten over sense of vertigo from Sans's ' _shortcut_ ', "No silly. I live over there." She pointed towards the purple brick house standing among crumbling buidlings. Sans sighed in relief.

"Welp, I'd love to stick around and say hi to your family but sadly Paps can't sleep without his bed time story."

Frisk laughed, "It's alright. Tell your brother I said hello."

Sans told her he would before walking down an alley. When frisk checked she saw he had vanished.

 _'He's one strange skeleton... but he's a good guy.'_ Frisk thought to herself with a smile before opening the door to the little purple house.

 **I apologize for the bad spelling. I write the majority of my chapters on my phone so my spelling is really bad in comparison to when I type on my laptop.**

 **I'm having a little trouble writing the next trouble... I know where this story is going but the filler stuff that is kinda important for developing their relationships is kind of harder to write since I don't know what I want to happen in those chapters... ':D**

 **Next chapter will be out as soon as I possibly can get it done... hopefully by the end of the day :)**


	8. The Conversation Pt 1

**And I'm back.**

 **Sorry for the lack of updates but i was at Supanova~ (An Australian Comic, gaming, anime ect convention.**

 **Anyway on to the story~**

Frisk's day had began as normal, albiet Flowey's morning welcome had been less cutting then normal. Toriel was happy that she had found a new friend to share her passion of dancing with and showed interest in meeting Frisk's dance partner on multiple occasions.

School had been relatively normal as well. Monster kid still went on about an amazing dancer named 'Undyne'. He seemed a little... obsessed... with the fish-like monster but Frisk listened to her friend patiently whenever the topic was brought up. Truthfully Frisk's liked the idea of meeting the capoeira dancer one day.

Arriving home from school she noticed Flowey was watching her. A strange emotion on his features as he studied her.

"What's wrong, Flowey?" She asked.

The Flowey was silent for a few seconds as he debated whether to voice his thoughts. "Have you told him," He asked finally.

Frisk froze for a moment, "Told who what, Flowey?"

A disapproving look was sent her way. "You know what I mean, Frisk. Have you told you're dance partner about your s-".

A loud thump interrupted the flower as Frisk placed her school bag on her desk. Her fringe hid her eyes from Flowey but the thin line her lips had pressed into and quivering chin told him she was upset. Not that it surprised Flowey. This topic had always been a touchy one for the human.

"Frisk... I know you don't like talking about it but..." Flowey began. Frisk turned her back to the flower. "I won't have to tell him... because I won't let it happen," She told him, her voice cracking with emotion.

Flowey looked away in shame as Frisk marched out of the room, he hadn't meant to upset her... he was worried that if anything went wrong that Frisk would get hurt.

The flower looked out the bedroom window as he spoke beneath his breath, "He better not hurt her."

Having calmed down finally Frisk collected her duffle bag and changed into more dance appropriate clothing. She left without a word to Flowey. Toriel was still at the school and would be for another hour or so Frisk left a letter telling her Mom where she would be.

As she closed the door behind her she noticed the handyman who occasionally came by to do maintenance on their house when Toriel wasn't around. He was a similar monster to Toriel but slightly taller and with yellow tuffs of hair for a beard. Frisk only knew him as Mr. D (or fluffybuns as the kids occassionally called him). He had first appeared when Frisk started living there. Toriel would always tell him to go away but he'd come back the next day. Frisk had been to young to understand why and truthfully the answer never really interested her so she never asked. After a while he started coming when Toriel wasn't home. Frisk had talked to him a few times. He was nice she had decided whenever he poured her a cup of golden flower tea from his canteen. Toriel knew he came by still but she didn't protestas loudly... usually just rolling her eyes whenever she came home to a fresh coat of paint on the walls.

Frisk waved to Mr. D as she adjusted the strap on her shoulder and began her walk to Grillbys.

As she walked along she had the strange feeling that someone was following her however when she looked back she couldn't spot a single person. She kept trudging along, conscious of the fact that she could still feel the presence of someone following her. Suddenly there was an audible _crac_ k as a stick snapped behind her. Frisk froze, unable to will herself to turn around. A deep voice boomed behind her, "Hey, Human. Don't you know how to greet a new friend? Turn arpund and take my hand."

Frisk gulped and closed her eyes as she turned around and met the hand of the person behind her. Their hand was hard and thin... and soft.

 _'Wait a min-_ '

 _BTHTHFHFFFF_ T

Frisk's eyes opened in surprise as she stared at the beaming skeleton behind her. Relief washed over the human as she laughed.

Struggling to keep a stern face Frisk ' _scolded_ ' the short skeleton, "Sans! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Sans chuckled while rubbing his neck, "sorry kid... didn't mean to scare you like that. actually i came here to see if you wanted a lift to grillbys?"

"By using a shortcut?"

"eh, not quite kid..." Sans said.

A car horn caught Frisk's attention. Looking past Sans she noticed a red car pulled up by the curb and an extremely excitable skeleton waving at her. "HELLO HUMAN, IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU ONCE AGAIN. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAS COME TO GIVE YOU A LIFT!" Papyrus shouted.

Frisk giggled as a hint of blue dusted Sans cheeks, "i... i um thought having someone watch us who could give us pointers would be good..."

Frisk smiled at the skeleton, "That's a good idea, Sans."

Sans's face seemed to become more noticeably blue. Before Frisk could adress this though the honking of a car horn interrupted them.

Clearing his throat Sans motioned towards the car, "we better get going... he might annoy the entire neighbourhood if we make him wait any longer."

Frisk agreed as they made their way towards the vehicle.

 **Hey guys so I planned for this chapter to be longer but I wanted to get it out as soon as possible and I'm about to go see Guardian's of the Galaxy II so here's the first half. The second half will be up soon~**


	9. The Conversation Pt 2

Grillby had waved to the group of three, signalling that the studio was unlocked due to a junior ballet class that had just ended.

The group of three entered the studio and set up their gear.

"So Papyrus is going to watch?" Frisk asked, shifting on her feet nervously.

"yeah if you don't mind. he might be able to help us out," Sans confirmed.

Frisk glanced at the taller skeleton and smiled, "Okay then... I don't mind. Papyrus is pretty cool."

Sans winked at her a massive grin on his face, "the coolest."

Papyrus, who had been setting up the speakers, walked over having noticed the two talking quietly amongst themselves, "WHAT WERE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT SO QUIETLY OVER HERE?"

" _tibia_ honest with ya bro, frisk and i were talking about how cool you are," Sans said winking at Frisk.

"WHY YES I- WAIT A SECOND WAS THAT A PUN SANS!"

"If it was i'd have to say it was rather _humerous_ ," Sans smirked.

Frisk stifled a giggle, "A real _rib_ -tickler, Sans."

Both Frisk and Sans burst out in laughter, tears streaming down their faces. Papyrus groaned, throwing his hands up in a huff.

"sorry bro, couldn't help myself," Sans said.

Papyrus glared at him before rolling his eye sockets, "I WILL FORGIVE YOU THIS TIME BROTHER."

Sans chuckled and held a hand out to Frisk, who in her laughter had fallen to the ground, "Need a hand?"

Frisk giggled and took his hand. She was surprised how soft it felt. ' _Perhaps soft is the wrong word... more like smooth,'_ She mused. ' _They are quiet nice hands.'_ **(seriously frisk hand fetish much -_-' )**

A cough brought her from her thoughts and with a start she realized she was still holding Sans's hand. Feeling her cheeks heat up she instantly let go of his hand and hid behind her hair.

Sans turned his own face away from Frisk in an attempt to hide the blue tinge on his face. ' _Why do i keep feeling like this? I've only known the girl for a couple of days!'_

Papyrus, apparently oblivious to the interaction between the two, clapped his hands, "HURRY UP YOU TWO."

Sans turned away from the human and walked towards the center of the room. Frisk followed closely behind and took her own position beside the skeleton.

The music began and Frisk moved gracefully with purpose, beside Sans began slowly moving to the beat. As the song picked up and became faster Sans moved quicker letting the beat move him while trying to remain aware of Frisk beside him. Frisk moved matching the beat whenever needed but did not lose the grace in her moves. Finally the song ended and both looked expectantly at Papyrus.

Papyrus seemed to be thinking to himself when he shook his head, "IT NEEDS A LOT OF WORK. FIRSTLY YOU BOTH MOVE AS THOUGH YOU ARE DANCING ALONE."

Sans sighed, "i thought so too bro, but i don't know how to fix it."

Papyrus seemed to be debating with himself internally before perking up. "I HAVE IT! YOU BOTH NEED TO THINK OF THE OTHER AS AN ACTUAL PERSON!"

Sans and Frisk looked at each other, both puzzled by Papyrus's meaning. Noticing both of their faces Papyrus sighed, "SANS, TELL ME WHAT IS FRISK'S FAVOURITE COLOUR?"

"i don't know... i mean i never asked her," Sans told him, still unsure of Papyrus's point.

Papyrus turned his gaze upon Frisk, "HUMAN, WHAT IS SANS'S DAY JOB... OR AT LEAST ONE OF THEM?"

"I-I don't know," Frisk admitted.

Papyrus nodded as though confirming something, "JUST AS I SUSPECTED. NEW PLAN WE ARE GOING TO DO A GAME!"

Sans glared questioningly at his brother, "hey paps, don't want to be a bone in the mud but we kinda need to practice."

Papyrus shook his head, "NO BROTHER, WHAT YOU NEED IS TO GET TO KNOW YOUR PARTNER."

Sans rubbed the back of his skull and looked towards Frisk who was subconsciously twisting a lock of hair around her finger, "I... I guess it's worth getting to know the person I'm dancing."

Seeing no other option Sans relented and decided to allow his brother to tell them the games name.

"OKAY SO I WILL ASK A QUESTION AND YOU WILL BOTH ANSWER," Papyrus declared, seating himself on the ground.

Sans sighed and followed suit along with Frisk.

"FAVOURITE COLOUR?"

"blue," Sans stated.

"Red, but i also like purple and blue," Frisk added.

"OOH HUMAN I ALSO LIKE THE COLOUR RED~ FAVOURITE FOOD?"

"ketchup."

"SANS THAT IS NOT A FOOD."

"heh it isn't, alright then i guess anything from grillbys," Sans said. Papyrus rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Mom's Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie," Frisk said.

Papyrus continued to ask questions, such as favourite past time (which Sans had happily answered with sleeping much to Papyrus's disgust) and favourite animal.

After about an hour Papyrus asked his last question, "AND FINALLY, TELL ME ABOUT YOUR FAMILY."

Sans chuckled, "that ones easy, i have one brother named Papyrus who is pretty cool and that's it... in the living department anyway." Sans mumbled the last part quietly to himself however Frisk heard him.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Sans rubbed his skull before answering quietly, "ya see paps and i... our pa died when we were pretty young..."

"Oh... I'm sorry..." Frisk said, offering her condolences even though she knew her words wouldn't be able to fill the hole of a missing family member.

"heh, thanks kid," Sans said sending a small smile in her direction.

Papyrus who had been listening quietly decided to change the subject, "WHAT ABOUT YOU HUMAN? WHAT IS IT LIKE TO LIVE WITH OTHER HUMANS?"

Papyrus instantly regretted the question as soon as he saw Frisk's face.

"I don't live with humans... I was adopted by a really nice monster in the Ruins and live their with my adopted brother..." Frisk told them truthfully.

Sans looked surprised, "Wow kiddo, i knew you lived in the ruins but i didn't realise you were..."

"It's alright. It's been 10 years now," Frisk told him, smiling softly.

There was a silence as all three of them processed this new information. For once Sans felt like he understood Frisk, or at least more then he had only an hour before. Frisk was having similar thoughts when Papyrus stood up.

"I BELIEVE YOU TWO ARE NOW READY TO TRY DO THE DANCE AGAIN... BUT ONE MORE THING NEEDS TO CHANGE," The taller skeleton declared.

"what now, paps?" Sans asked.

"SIMPLE, YOU NEED TO STOP BEING SO SERIOUS AND HAVE FUN!" The younger skeleton declared.

Frisk smiled Papyrus's declaration and Sans chuckled.

Papyrus changed the track and selected a new song before letting it play.

Taking Frisk's hands into his own they began to spin and dance to the new beat. Both laughing/NYEHEHEHE-ing and smiling. Sans joined them and the three danced like nothing else mattered but that moment.

After they had messed around with Papyrus, Sans and Frisk had reattempted the dance but this time they were fully aware of their partner. Dancing not around them but instead with. Sans felt his soul begin to soar and Frisk felt entire being pulse with determination. They were finally starting to dance like a real pair and it felt great.

After a few more run-throughs they decided to end for the night and meet up again the next day. Papyrus and Sans dropped Frisk off at her home before driving to their own abode.

As the dark buildings sped by Sans was painfully aware of the smirk Papyrus was directing towards him. "what?"

"SEEMS LIKE YOU AND FRISK ARE GETTING ALONG WELL~"

Sans turned to look out the car window, hoping to hide the blue tint that had taken its place on his cheeks, "we are partners after all paps, it's expected we get along."

"I'M SURE THAT'S ALL IT IS~" Papyrus smiled widely, sarcasm lacing his words.

Sans groaned to himself before an idea stuck in his head, "what about you and mettaton... i know you've been meeting with that sparkly calculator a lot lately."

Papyrus gulped and looked back at the road as they approached their house, "WE ARE ONLY MEETING TO TALK ABOUT THE SHOW, SANS."

 **Yay another chapter done. I did this one on my laptop so hopefully my spelling is a lot nicer ':)**

 **Feel free to comment if you have any constructive criticism or just want to say hi~**

 **Also thank you to everyone who has read this far I'm soooooo happy that you guys are liking my story enough to read it this far~**

 **Author-chan out till next time~**


	10. The Last Night

Sans yawned as the mid morning light shown through his window and onto his bed. After stretching he showered and changed before making his way downstairs.  
Papyrus was cooking pasta while watching MTT TV. The glittery pink robot was holding a game show while fending of ninjas. Sans didn't even try to keep up with the obscurity of the show and instead poured himself a bowl of Temmie flakes.

"GOOD MORNING BROTHER. I AM PREPARING SPAGHETTI FOR DINNER TO GIVE YOU GOOD LUCK FOR TOMORROW'S PERFORMANCE!" Papyrus happily declared while stirring a large pot filled with something that only ever so slightly resembled spaghetti.

Sans grimaced, "thanks bro... maybe we could save the spaghetti for tomorrow night. we can eat it as a celebratory dinner."

Papyrus rubbed his chin thoughtfully before nodding, "GOOD IDEA BROTHER. THEN THE HUMAN COULD JOIN US AS WELL."

"good idea, bro. welp i better head of to work," Sans said.

Papyrus bid his brother goodbye after making a remark about slacking off instead of working which Sans chuckled at before taking a shortcut to one of his many booths.

Frisk was in a free session when she noticed a mix of students gathered around a computer. Many of the students at this school were monsters with only a few students being human, all of them beimg from the outer districts of the city of Ebbot meaning that there was a lack in newer technology. The presence of the laptop on its own was rather impressive for this reason, even if it was slightly battered and the screen cracked.

Frisk and MK (momster kid) decided to check out what the commotion was all about. As they approached they managed to pick up a few words such as 'Mettaton' and 'competition'.

"Hey Frisk, MK, come check this out," Fuku Fire, one of the senior students in Frisk's class, called out.  
Frisk and MK joined her near the owner of the computer- a bunny-like monster. On the screen was a recorded MTT program with a montage of monsters and humans alike dancing.

MK gasped when he saw a blue toned fish-like monster dancing, "Omg that's Undyne! Look how cool she is~"

Frisk had to admit the warrior like fish woman was pretty amazing to watch but said nothing as she continued to watch. Mettaton's voice was playing over the top of the footage.

"We've had some highs in this competition~"

Images of amazing dancers played across the screen including a human who looked slightly similar to frisk, Undyne, a puppet looking monster and even a skeleton that looked to be Papyrus. Frisk watches wide eyed her mind working at a million miles a second.

 _'Wait is this the competition Sans was talking about? Is that really Papyrus? What happened for Sans to need to enter as a group?'_

As if to answer here questions Mettaton's dramatic commentary continued, " _But with it's highs comes it's lows~"_

Frisk watched as a montage of monsters and humans alike screwed up their routines or were just plain bad. What shocked Frisk the most though was the moment when a familiar skeleton she knew popped up. She watched in horror as an almost amazingly perfect dance came crashing down **(I'm sorry that was a pun)** when Sans suddenly seemed to lose his footing and landed with an almighty thud. Though there wasn't any audio Frisk knew the fall had to be painful... and, in front of such a crowd, rather humiliating.

" _But we aren't done yet darlings~ Tune in tomorrow night as we go through the preliminary rounds for our group contestants~"_ With those final words Mettaton switched to an ad break.

All the students broke out into excited chatter about their favourite dancers and who they heard was rumoured to be dancing tomorrow night.  
Fuku Fire turned to Frisk and MK, flames dancing with excitement, "Isn't that so cool~ They say the show has taken over Ebbot with the highest ratings. Everyone who owns a tv will be watching tomorrow night."

MK replied just as eagerly bit Frisk did not hear a word. She was numb, so many people would be watching... and she would be on tv dancing with Sans.

MK nudged Frisk's shoulder, "Yo Frisk. You alright? You went kinda pale just now?"

Frisk nodded, "Yeah... I'm fine just a little tired."

Frisk waited out the front of the house for Sans and Papyrus to pick her up for their final practise before tomorrow night. Frisk was debating wether to tell Sans that she had seen his solo performance or not. She was afraid it might affect him negatively to remember the accident.

She was still debating when Sans appeared in front of her. Surprisingly he was alone.

"hey kiddo. it's just me tonight. paps had cooking lessons with a friend."

Frisk smiled and grabbed her dance bag, "Okay then. Guess it's just going _tibia_ us tonight partner."

Sans chuckled before taking her hand and using a shortcut. When they arrived at the front of Grillbys, Sans reluctantly let go of Frisks hand.

The feeling was mutual for Frisk who had quietly being hoping he wouldn't let go.

"Well we better get started," Sans said as they entered the studio.

After a few runthroughs of the now tweaked and complete performance Frisk had realised both her and Sans were done for the night. They were both tired and it was too late to do much more on the dance. Frisk was still debating wether to tell Sans when they exited the building.

The thought was shoved aside when she noticed Sans staring at the dark sky and realised she wasn't ready to go home yet. If they failed tomorrow it would be the last time they could dance together.

Frisk looked up at the sky, sadly with the amount of smog and light pollution the stars weren't visible from where they were. An idea sprung into her head.

"Hey, Sans can we take a detour before we go to my place?" She asked.

Sans gave a surprised look, "sure kiddo, where did you have in mind."

Frisk gave him the coordinates and he nodded thinking the area seemed familiar before taking her hand as they made their way through the shortcut.

Sans was surprised when they walked out onto a little hill. The lights of Ebbot city were visible on the horizon.  
Sans turned to see Frisk had seated herself on the grassy hill. She motioned for him to give her his hand. He complied and felt a soft tug as he was pulled gently onto the grass beside her. Frisk laid back and stared upwards at the sky. Following her lead Sans did the same, hands still entwined in hers.

Looking up he felt his breath catch in his throat. Above him was a star encrusted sky. Each glimmering light like a jewel. "Wow," he exclaimed softly. He felt Frisk gently squeeze his hand in agreement.

It had been years since Sans had gone star gazing. Looking up at the sky he couldn't quite remember why.

They lay there in silence, hands entwined, as they stared at the stars. Sans turned his head to stare at Frisk. He studied her face, its gentle curves, dazzling honey golden eyes, soft brown locks and her pink lips. She was just as breathtaking as the stars he decided. _'Why didn't i notice that sooner? No... you can't be thinking like this Sans. Your dance partners and that is all. She probably doesn't see yoj as anything else.'_

He reluctantly turned his eyes from studying her face back to the sky. As the girl began to talk.  
"Sans... promise me that we'll come back here again, no matter what happens," she pleaded softly.

Sans looked at her once more, their eyes meeting. He smiled softly, "of course kiddo."

Frisk smiled back at him before turning to view the sky once more.

 _I'd love to come here with you again Frisk,'_ Sans thought his soul fluttering ever so softly against his chest.

They stayed there a little longer before deciding it was best that Frisk return home.

Sans made sure she was inside before taking a shortcut home. He appeared in the lounge room of his and Papyrus's house. Papyrus himself was waiting in the kitchen, a raised eye socket pointed in Sans's direction, "WELL, WELL, WELL, LATW NIGHT TONIGHT WAS IT SANS~"

Sans face flushed blue as he turned away.

Papyrus made a squealing sound while twirling around on the spot, "YOU CAN'T FOOL ME BROTHER~ YOU LIKE THE HUMAN A LOT DON'T YOU!"

Sans wanted to curl up on a ball on the ground and die, "heh, seems you may be right bro... just don't say anything to frisk. i don't want to make her uncomfortable."

"HMMM, FINE THEN BROTHER BUT IF I WAS YOU I'D TELL HER SOONER THEN LATER," Papyrus told his brother before marching of to his room.

"NIGHT SANS~" Papyrus called as he closed his door.

"night paps," Sans said quietly before je also retired to his room, heads filled with thoughts of Frisk.


	11. The First Dance

It was finally happening, Frisk was going to dance on stage in front of thousands of people... she grasped her stomach as it did flips.A

"Are you alright, my child? Do you need to use the bathroom before we go?" Toriel asked, noticing the Frisk's discomfort.

Frisk simply shook her head and shouldered her dance bag, ignoring Flowey's admonishing gaze.

Toriel locked the door behind her as the three of them waited on the pavement for the skelebro's to arrive. Papyrus had called the night before, apparently having attempted about 100 calls prior before he had randomly discovered their number. Frisk was happy to see the familiar red car cruising towards them. As it pulled up Papyrus waved excitably at the human.

"HELLO HUMAN! ARE YOU READY TO GO?" Papyrus's pupils turned their attention to the goat monster and flower standing beside Frisk, "OOH, IS THIS YOUR FAMILY. HELLO HUMAN'S FAMILYI, I AM PAPYRUS."

Toriel laughed at the skeleton's exuberant greeting, "Why hello Papyrus. I am Toriel, Frisk's mother."

Flowey didn't say anything, simply gave the skeleton a strange look then looked at Frisk as if to ask, ' _This is the Skeleton your dancing with?'_

"heh, don't mind my brother. he can be a bit excitable," came a voice from behind Frisk.

Frisk turned around to see Sans, who had apparently taken a shortcut to their house.

Papyrus noticed his brother, "I TOLD YOU I WOULD LEAVE YOU BEHIND IF YOU DIDN'T WAKE UP, BROTHER."

Sans smiled before winking at Frisk, "well, what can i say... i'm a real _lazy bones_."

Frisk burst out laughing. Surprising to Sans so did Toriel.

The goat monster wiped a tear from her eye, "No need to _goat_ about it, dear."

Sans chuckled and Frisk looked at her mom in shock.

Toriel noticed and smiled at Frisk, "I may be old, but i'm not a stick in the mud."

Sans laughed and held out a hand to Toriel, "name's sans. i'm frisk's... dance partner."

Toriel noticed the small break in his sentence and raised an eyebrow, "Well it's certainly nice to meet you Sans."

Sans rubbed the back of his skull, feeling very awkward under the look of Toriel. He rather liked Frisk's mom, she seemed like a fun person to hang out with but he also knew that he'd have to be very careful to get her approval if he wanted a shot with Fri- ' _What the hell are you thinking! Snap out of it buddy,'_ Sans chastised himself.

Papyrus coughed rather loudly, pulling Sans from his thoughts.

"WE SHOULD HEAD OFF NOW OR WE MAY BE LATE."

Sans agreed, grabbing the back seat door and opening it for Frisk and Toriel, "Ladies first."

After everyone had piled into the car Papyrus stomped on the gas pedal and they off. As they sped along Sans turned to talk to Toriel and Frisk.

"so kiddo, what's with the flower? some kind of lucky charm or something," He asked giving the flower a quick glance.

Frisk opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted.

" **WaNt To sAy tHaT To mY FaCe SmIlEY tRasH BaG!"** Flowey snapped at the surprised skeleton.

Frisk senta pointed look in Flowey's directionbefore turning to give Sans with an apology, "I'm sorry about that. Flowey isn't the most... accomodating. To anyone really."

Flowey huffed and looked away.

"heh, all good. words don't usually have any _flower_ over me," Sans said with a wink.

Muffled laughter erupted from the back seat as Toriel and Frisk tried their hardest not to laugh. Flowey on the other hand was scowling at the smiling skeleton.

Frisk noticing the flower's bad mood quickly placed a hand over his mouth, muffling the array of curses that were surely flowing freely from the flower.

Sans eyed the flower, "So this is your adopted brother?"

Frisk nodded with a small smile, "He's... um... not always like this...?"

Sans shrugged, "Well he's still your family so i won't antagonize him too much. Though i have to say I _synthesize_ with you about his language, _Photo-synthesiz_ e should i say," Another round of laughter broke out as the flower made another muffled scream which was echoed by Papyrus's loud "SANS!"

The drive was filled with puns, jokes and chatter as they made their way through quiet streets into more packed roads that led into the main districts of the city.

Finally they made it to the theatre where group auditions were taking place.

Frisk wrapped her arms around her mid-section. She was beginning to feel nervous ahain and her stomach wasn't helping with all the flips it was doing. They exited the car. Frisk and Sans grabbed their gear and said their goodbyes.

Before they left Toriel patted Frisk's head, "Good luck, My child."

Flowey who was resting in the crook of Toriel's arm looked away before saying his own form of encouragement, "Don't screw it up, idiot."

Frisk giggled and pecked the flower on his cheek before following Sans into the applicants entrance. They registered their numbers before going to change.

Frisk slupped into her light pink leotard and tutu before lacing up her ballet shoes.

When she exited the change rooms she noticed Sans face turn a slight blue. He looked away and grabbed something out of the duffle bags at his side.

"here wear this kid," He passed her a blue with pink striped jumper. "I wanted to give this to you after the performance but..." Sans looked away on embarressment.

Frisk slipped into the jumper, it was super comfy and warm, "Thank you, Sans. I didn't get you anything though..."

Sans rubbed the back of his skull and smiled, "heh, kid you helped me get to here. i don't think i would have found another group to take me in..."

 _'Or if I'd ever want to dance again,'_ Sans left the last part unspoken.

Frisk felt her cheeks warm slightly. She lurched forwards and hugged Sans, "I promise i won't let it end here Sans."

She felt Sans hesitate for a moment before his boney arms wrapped around her, "i'm counting on you kid."

Pulling away from the hug they finished prepping themselves. They helped each other pin their numbers to their backs. Frisk decided to wear the jumper on stage. The colour kind of matched Sans own jacket, that was her excuse anyway. She breathed in deeply face pressed into the fabric of the jumper. It made her feel calm.

Before long the show was up and running. Mettaton introduced the show as fire and sparkle cannons went off and the crowd went wild.

Sans and Frisk waited and watched as other acts went before them. Miss Muffet and Spidettes were amazing with their well timed group performance, then a cat and crocodile monster performed followed by a ball dance performed by a dog couple.

Finally their numbers were called by a cat-like monster who seemed to be feeled to the brim with stress and anxiety. His backstage pass read 'Hi my name is BURGERPANTS'.

He seemed to be mumbling about being underpayed and overworked before calling their numbers, 'You're next."

Frisk felt her hands shake by her side as she followed Sans out onto the stage.

Frisk felt her throat go dry. There was a crowd almost as large as the sea staring back at her. She shakingly took her position by Sans, her mind blank as fear took hold.

Music began to play but Frisk couldn't move properly. ' _Concentrate! Get a hold of yourself Frisk. You need to help Sans. Th-think of mum!.'_

Frisk began to dance however her moves were not as graceful as usual. She stumbled once but managed to keep her balance. She battled against her fear, determinated not to freeze up no matter how much she wanted to.

Sans himself was trying his hardest to dance beside the shaking girl. When he had stepped out onto the stage mental images of the last time he had danced infront of a crowd rushed to the front of his mind. Sans breathed in deeply. ' _Relax,'_ He told himself.

As the dance began he almost panicked as Frisk remained still. Slowly she began to dance. Sans moved beside her but couldn't concentrate. He was... scared. Scared to dance. He moved and followed the routine but he felt no joy and was unable to put his soul into the dance, afraid that those images in his head would become true again if he did.

As they danced he realised with a panic that Frisk and hinself had lost that companionship they had built the last time they had danced. Sans swallowed dryly. Wondering where it had all gone wrong.

Finally, after what felt like a painfully drawn out eternity, the song ended and the crowd applauded.

Scores were shown. They weren't horrible but they weren't amazing. If they were lucky they could scrape into the next round.

Sans turned and marched off stage as Frisk followed behind. Toriel, Flowey and Papyrus were waiting for them.

Frisk's hair hid her face from view and wouldn't meet anyones eyes. Toriel looked at Papyrus nervously, noticing the girl's mood, before addressing her daughter, "My child you did a very good job. I'm sure you'll be even better next time."

"If there is a next time," came a sharp reply from Sans. Though it was quiet it was audible to the rest of the group.

There was a sob and Sans turned to face the human girl. Frisk met his eyes, tears beginning to spill from her own before she turned and ran. Toriel attempted to go after her daughter but was stopped as a group of crewmen blocked the way carrying lighting equipment.

Papyrus gave Sans a chastising glare, "SANS THAT WASN'T VERY NICE!"

Sans wouldn't meet his brother's eyes however, instead he kept them glued to the floor in silent frustration, disappointment and anger. He would have been happy to wallow in those feelings if it hadn't been for the voice that spoke up.

" **YoU CoWarD,"** spoke a rather peeved of flower from Toriel's arms. **"FrISk tOoK It uPon HerSELF tO HeLP EvEn THough ShE HaS StAGe FrIGht!"**

Flowey's face had morphed into one of pure nightmare. Sans met the plants eyes. Shock was etched into his features, "i-i didn't know."

Flowey scowled, "Did you ever think to ask." Flowey laughed when Sans cast his eyes aside in shame, "I didn't think so. Smiley trashbag was too obssessed with the competition to care about his own partner. Well buttercup I've got news for you, you weren't any prima ballerina out there yourself!"

Sans clenched his fist, he had screwed up he realised. He'd been so upset at his own failure's that he had wanted someone else to blame for the performance. And that person had been poor Frisk who had against it all tried her best.

Sans looked up at his brother, "I'm going to go look for Frisk." Then he charged through the crowded backstage area.

' _I'm so sorry Frisk.'_

 **Ugh i hope that chapter wasn't too bad. I started really good then started to lose it when i got to sans *3***

 **Anyway hope it was good~**

 **Next chapter:**  
 **Will Sans find Frisk?**  
 **Will they making it through the auditions?**  
 **Will I think of better puns?**

 **Stay tuned to find out~**


	12. The Promise

Sans rushed out into the busy street, pushing through people in an attempt to get a passing glimpse of familiar dark brown hair and a striped blue jumper. However he was unable to spot any of those features within the crowd. Silently cursing Sans turned to look at the setting sun then turned his eyes towards the car park, 'She might have gone to the car.'

Sans finding it excruciatingly painful to battle through the crowded streets at such a slow pace allowed his magic to teleport him, not caring about using a 'shortcut'. He felt the magic dissipate as a familiar red car came into view. "frisk?!" He called, rushing to the back door of the car and peering in. He cursed silently when all that peered back at him was the empty backseat of the vehicle.

'damn, frisk... kiddo, where are you?' Sans leaned against the car and slowly slid down to the ground, cradling his skull in his hands.

'it's my fault... i shouldn't have blamed her. i- i was just angry at myself,' Sans told himself. He grasped his skull, closing his eye sockets as he held back a sob. Not only had he messed up during his solo auditions, he had now messed up his group audition and blamed his partner and...

Sans clenched his fist, 'no i don't deserve to like frisk. not after what i said.'

He let his mind drift to the night before, when he and Frisk had gone stargazing and the promise he had made. Sans sat back against the car and stared at his hand sadly, "sorry kiddo... i really stuffed up this time, heh. this is why i don't like making promises."

Sans perked up slightly. 'She... she wouldn't have gone there would she?'

He stood up and dusted himself of, determined now. Not thinking of what he would say if he did find her he closed his eyes and teleported.

Feeling the cool breeze on his skull, Sans opened his eyes taking in the view. He was facing Ebbot city, the sun setting behind the majestic city as the lights of closer suburbs flickered on. If his thoughts hadn't been occupied with thoughts of Frisk he would have thought it beautiful. Instead he turned around and walked up the small hill that he and Frisk had visited the night before.

As he approached the top he heard the sobs. Pain and sadness etched themselves into Sans face as he approached the huddled human, their arms wrapped around their legs as if trying to comfort themselves... or keep the hurtful words of skeletons from reaching their heart.

Sans looked away in shame before slowly approaching Frisk. Unsure of what to say he awkwardly took a seat beside her. The small human froze, her eyes peeking out from under her bangs. Her eyes widened when she saw Sans before she turned away from him, face hidden from view once again. However Sans noticed the tear trails on her cheek and red eyes from crying.

Sans looked down at the ground. He resisted the urge, the need, to wrap her in his arms and apologise profusely, afraid that she would become angry at him for daring to comfort her.

"hey, kid... frisk," he began. "i'm sorry for what i said... i wasn't angry at you. i- i was angry at myself. i failed myself and then blamed you for it even though you were the one that helped me get that far."

Frisk listened quietly but didn't say a word. Sans sighed gently, "i'm a bad dance partner aren't i frisk. i didn't even think that you might have stage fright. i didn't even ask and yet i tried to push my anger onto you. so i understand if you don't want to ever dance with me again."

Staring up at the stars that were beginning to appear in the sky he closed his eyes, "i'm sorry."

He was surprised to feel a soft pressure on his arm through the layers of jacket. Looking down he saw Frisk was now looking at him a hand resting on his arm. Frisk looked into his eyes, "I'm sorry too Sans. I should have said something but I was to afraid that if I did you wouldn't want to dance with me. I let you down because of my own wants."

"You didn't let me down, Frisk." Sans told her.

Frisk looked away, "I saw the video of your solo audition... i knew how much you wanted this and yet I still didn't tell you."

Sans sat in silence for a moment, Frisk had seen his fall and yet she had still willingly dance with him. Even though she had put his faith in him he had still let that fall get to him, and he knew deep down it still would.

"i'm not angry that you didn't tell me," Sans told her giving her a small smile. "and why wouldn't i want to dance with the most stunning ballerina I've ever seen?"

Frisk's eyes went wide as she stared at him, "R-really? You'd still be willing to dance with me? Even if we don't make it into the competition?"

Sans smiled, "of course, we're partners aren't we."

Frisk chocked back tears as a smiled plastered its self on her face. She launched herself into Sans's chest and wrapped her arms around the skeleton. Sans was surprised but smiled as he engulfed the human in a warm hug.

Frisk peeked up at the sky, still held in Sans's embrace and smiled at the night, "You kept your promise."

Sans looked up at the star filled sky, "heh, seems i did kiddo."

Toriel, Flowey and Papyrus were waiting anxiously by the car. Toriel had wanted to join Sans on the search for her daughter but decided to wait incase Frisk returned. Soon they had been told they had to leave the theatre and instead waited near the car. It had been roughly an hour or so since Sans had left to pursue the girl yet they were still to receive a message of some type from him that they were alright. Papyrus was also acting aloof, he was pacing back and forth going on about how he wasn't going to cook Sans spaghetti for a week.

Flowey had been silent since Sans had left and wouldn't meet eye contact with any one, however Toriel knew that he was most likely the most worried about Frisk (not that he would admit it).

A flash of blue lit up the dark car park and the group's attention was drawn to the figure of a skeleton carrying a girl. Toriel's eyes widened as she frantically rushed to her child, "Is she alright? She isn't hurt is she?"

Sans shook his head, "No, she's just sleeping."

Papyrus marched over and gave his brother a long stare, "I HOPE YOU APOLOGISED TO THE HUMAN SANS."

"yeah, i did paps. i think we're all good now," Sans reassured his brother before diverting his attention to Toriel and Flowey. "i'm sorry for everything, toriel. and thank you flowey... i know how much frisk means to both of you."

Toriel pursed her lips together in thought before smiling softly, "As long as Frisk is happy and has forgiven you, however as her mother i should warn you i won't let you off as easily if there is a next time."

Flowey scowled at the skeleton before looking away, "Just watch yourself, smiley trashbag."

Sans thanked them before the group piled wearily into the car and made their way home.

Later that night Papyrus and Sans waited by the television to see the scores for the competition. Sans was disappointed- though unsurprised- to see that they had scored lower then three other groups, meaning they would be unable to pass through to the main competition.

Sans had been prepared for the worst but still it hurt to see how close they had been and yet how far they were away. Bidding his brother good night, Sans trudged up to his room.

 **And another chapter done. This is not the end though... in fact it is only the start~ :)**

 **Sadly no puns this chapter but they'll be back and (hopefully) better then ever.**

 **What will happen next?~**

 **Here's a clue it involves Michael Bay explosions, awesome stunts and PUNS~~~~~**

 **Also i'm sorry if this chapter was sappy or anything i'm not the best at writing emotional stuff ':/**

 **Anyhoo stay tuned for the next chapter~**


	13. The Announcement

**So I checked my budget and apparently I can't afford Michael Bay... or explosions... or stunt doubles... but good news I've made sure to make it up with PUNS~~~~~ (insert angry Papyrus screams)**

The competition was set and all the competitors were selected. Sans and Frisk may have not been selected but they still danced together. Both had agreed that they enjoyed dancing together and that even though they may have not made it into the competition that wouldn't stop them from spending time together and dancing. It had been one week since the competition and a week away from the premier night when the groups and solo dancers selected would battle it out for the semi finals. Only four of the six would progress to the semi's where they would battle it out for the finals. The competition had become huge and the MTT Studio was already apparently sold out, much to Mettaton's delight.

Papyrus was one of those lucky six, having come third in the solo dancer section along with the crowd favourite Undyne and Chara. Sans would sometimes watch his brother practice but normally Sans and Undyne liked to practice together. Other times he would disappear to practice with a ' _trainer'_ as he would say. Not that Sans guessed much 'dancing' went on.

So that morning when Papyrus said his ' _trainer'_ would be coming over Sans was more than surprised. Attempting to raise an eye socket in imitation of one raising a brow Sans spoke, "don't forget toriel's invited us over for dinner. i heard the taste of her butterscotch-cinnamon pie is _to-riel_."

"OF COURSE BROTHER, I WOULD NOT WANT TO MAKE OUR HOST WAIT, I WILL BE ON TIME," Papyrus declared before realizing the horrible pun Sans had made and groaned.

Sans shrugged, "okay then bro, i'll see ya there then. i'm heading to work then i'll be hanging with the kid. can't be a lazy bones all the time."

Papyrus narrowed his eyes in Sans direction, "YOU ARE HOPELESS."

"brother you always seem to be able to _see right through me_ ," Sans grinned and winked.

Papyrus withheld the urge to scream and instead returned Sans smirk and wink, "HAVE FUN WITH THE HUMAN SANS~"

Sans felt his cheeks burn bright blue and turned away in a huff before taking a shortcut to his hot dog booth in the Hotlands district. Ever since he had admitted that he might of been harboring feelings for his dance partner Papyrus hadn't let him live it down. He had been wanting to talk to Frisk about his feelings but was worried he might make the human feel uncomfortable. Humans and monsters dating wasn't that strange but he wanted to be considerate of Frisks feelings. He huffed, willing away those thoughts as he set up his stall for the day.

When Frisk had arrived at school the day after the competition she had been surrounded by so many students wanting to know what it was like to dance in front of such a large crowd. Everyone congratulated her on a good job and told her that they were sorry she hadn't made it. Frisk, nervously, accepted their good wishes and thanked them for the support. MK had been so awed that his best friend had been part of Mettaton's competition that he didn't even feel angry that Frisk hadn't told him she was entering.

"OMG! You were soooo cooool Frisk~ Almost as cool as Undyne!" MK gushed for the millionth time that week.

Frisk laughed, a slight blush from the complements on her cheek, "Thanks, MK."

MK calmed himself before taking a seat beside the human, "It sucks you didn't make into the competition though. You and that monster you were dancing with would have been so cool in the finals~"

"It would have been... fun," Frisk admitted, sure she was scared of being on stage but for some reason the idea of dancing in front of a crowd with Sans now seemed a lot less... terrifying.

MK gave Frisk a funny look, "So who... was the monster you were dancing with?"

"Oh, his name's Sans. He's really nice and he's super _punny_ , and..." Frisk started to ramble about the skeleton, as she giggled at her little pun. Frisk felt her cheeks become warm as she complimented the skeleton. She stopped when she noticed the look MK was giving her.

"He sounds super... cool," MK said slowly as if contemplating his next words. He didn't seem to sound very impressed. Instead, if Frisk had to say, he looked a little... jealous.

Before Frisk could call him out on it a small fur covered monster called out to Monster Kid, saying something about his parents looking for him.

Monster kid paled, muttering under his breath, "I told Jerry not to tell my parents! Sorry Frisk, I got to go."

Frisk waved her friend away, cringing slightly when MK tripped onto his face before swiftly picking himself up (somehow without arms good on ya kid).

After her friend had hurriedly exited the classroom a warm voice called out behind her, "Frisk."

Turning around Frisk noticed a green flame monster behind her. Fuku fire 'smiled' (it was hard to tell sometimes) and took a seat beside the human, "I overheard you talking to MK. Seems like you're really getting along well with Sans."

"Yeah, he's really... nice," Frisk blushed, deciding to choose the least embarrassing word out of all that came to mind.

Fuku giggled, her eyes crinkling up with delight, "You're so cute, Frisk. I'm glad you found someone that you can dance with."

"So am I. Do you know why MK was acting so strangely when I mentioned it though?" Frisk asked, remembering MK's reaction to her compliments to Sans.

"Well... I think he's just a little bit jealous. After all he's been your best friend for so long and then he suddenly finds out you've been spending so much time with someone else," Fuku told her.

Frisk puzzled over this information before seeing Fuku's point, "Thank you, Fuku. I'll try to make it up to MK next time I see him."

The sound of the bell marking the end of another school day rung through the halls and into the classroom, as all the students cheered for the end of the semester. The holidays were finally here and they had four weeks of holidays ahead and Frisk was excited to be able to spend it with her new friends and family. Shouldering her bag she rushed out of the classroom, excited to meet up with Sans.

Papyrus unlocked the door and opened it for the cloaked figure behind him. The figure in question wore a large beige coat, a brimmed hat and darkly tinted glasses. They entered the house and sighed as Papyrus closed the door behind him.

"THERE WE GO. SANS WON'T BE HOME UNTIL LATER AND NO ONE ELSE SAW US COME HERE. IT SHOULD ALL BE GOOD NOW," Papyrus declared happily.

"Thank god, beauty like this should not have to be hidden for such a long span of time~" the figure sighed and pulled a hat from his perfectly styled black hair.

Dropping his coat into Papyrus's waiting arms, Mettaton whipped off the glasses with the style only a man brimming with confidence could muster as he ran his hand through his perfectly manufactured locks.

"So darling, this is your home?" He asked glancing around the lounge room.

"YES IT IS. IT IS NOT MUCH BUT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, FIND IT RATHER COSY," Papyrus answered.

Mettaton flashed a stunning smile in the skeleton's direction before placing a hand on the skeleton's basketball padded shoulder, "It is such a pity we can't meet like this in public. Though considering I am a judge in the competition and you are a competitor it might be seen as unfair."

"DON'T WORRY METTATON, I AM SURE ONCE THE COMPETITION IS OVER WE CAN HANG OUT IN PUBLIC," Papyrus reassured the saddened robot. "AND IT ISN'T LIKE YOU ARE TRAINING ME. WE ARE SIMPLY HANGING OUT."

Mettaton smirked at Sans, attempting to be as alluring as possible, "Well some people might see it as favoritism, Papyrus~"

Papyrus seemed to think this over, "I SEE YOUR POINT. I DO THINK YOU ARE AN AMAZING DANCER AND A GOOD LOOKING ROBOT. I GUESS THIS WOULD BE SEEN AS FAVOURITISM."

Mettaton's steely cheeks seemed to turn a dusty pink, his alluring act having dissipated with Papyrus's answer. Papyrus noticed Mettaton's change in colour, "ARE YOU HOT? I'LL GET YOU SOME COLD WATER!"

Mettaton tried to stop the skeleton but was to late as Papyrus rushed into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Deciding to take the moment to calm his beating 'soul' ( **do ghost even have souls?).**

A minute later Papyrus returned with a glass of water. Mettaton thanked him but put the glass aside, after all it's not like he could actually drink it. "So why don't you show me around," He suggested.

Papyrus perked up immensely at this suggestion, "OF COURSE! HOW COULD I FORGET TO SHOW YOU AROUND."

Papyrus led Mettaton to the kitchen, "THIS IS THE KITCHEN. I RAISED THE SINK SO THAT IT WOULD FIT MORE BONES UNDERNEATH IT~"

As if to prove his point Papyrus opened the cupboard and smiled at Mettaton. Instead of piles of bones there sat a small fluffy white dog nawing on a bone. "Aw, such a cute dog, is it yours?"

"WHAT?" Papyrus asked as he looked into the cupboard. "HEY YOU, DOG! GIVE ME BACK MY BONES!" Papyrus shouted as the dog bolted with the bone in its jaws.

"MAYBE WE SHOULD GO LOOK AROUND THE LOUNGE ROOM INSTEAD..."

Mettaton agreed and followed Papyrus out to the lounge room. Papyrus grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V. "OOH THIS IS MY FAVOURITE SHOW~"

Mettaton turned a bright pink once again as he saw a repeat episode of MTT's cooking show, "Um... Papyrus, darling, that's my show..."

"OH, IT IS TOO. WELL IT IS VERY GOOD," Papyrus told him.

Mettaton looked away, covering his blushing face with a gloved hand, "M-maybe we should move on... perhaps to your room." Mettaton returned his glance to Papyrus, hoping for some kind of embarrassed reaction. Instead the Skeleton looked excited, "OF COURSE."

Papyrus grabbed Mettaton's hand and pulled him upstairs before stopping in front of his door, "THIS IS MY ROOM~"

Opening the door Papyrus motioned for Mettaton to enter the room. Mettaton entered and was surprised to see how neat and clean the room was. There was a racing car bed neatly made in the corner, a computer, a closet, a pirate flag and a bench covered with some type of figurines.

"THAT THERE IS MY AWESOME BED. I LIKE TO CRUISE WHILE I SNOOZE, AND THAT IS MY CLOSET... THERE AREN'T ANY MONSTER'S IN THERE. EXCEPT ME SOMETIMES," Papyrus told Mettaton.

Mettaton almost lost it at the closet part. ' _Are you trying to tell me something Papyrus~ Cause if you need any help to come out of that closet I can help you with that~'_

Before he could voice his thoughts though Papyrus dragged him over to his figurine table, "AND THESE ARE MY EPIC FIGURINES. SANTA BROUGHT THEM TO ME."

Mettaton's eyes widened when he realized what the figurines were. Before him was an array of sexy robot figures each in different poses. He turned to face Papyrus and placed a hand on the slightly taller skeleton's shoulder and another on his cheek bone, "Oh, Papyrus, darling I..."

 _Zzzzzzt Zzzzzzttt_

Mettaton froze before pulling away from a frozen in confusion Papyrus. He pulled a pink phone from some compartment on his body. Checking the screen he sighed in annoyance, "Alphys, what is it?"

There was a break as he listened to the stammering voice on the other side. Mettaton's eyes went wide, "What do you mean there was an accident! They can't quit! My ratings will go down if I don't give the crowd what they want."

There was another pause.

"I'll be there in a few minutes. Tell the limo to meet me. We'll figure it out then."

Mettaton ended the call, "Sorry, Darling but it seems one of the group acts had an accident and can't perform anymore... I don't know what I'm going to do. I can't do the show one act short."

"GEEZ, THAT'S TOO BAD, METTATON. IF ONLY YOU HAD ANOTHER GROUP YOU COULD CONTACT," Papyrus told the robot.

Mettaton sighed forlornly, "It would be fine if we could find one of the groups who had scored well during the auditions but they'd have to have been practicing since the audition to be worthy to be on my show."

Papyrus's eye sockets widened, "I KNOW EXCACTLY WHO YOU ARE LOOKING FOR!"

Mettaton perked up, "Really! Who?"

"MY BROTHER SANS AND THE HUMAN FRISK. THEY WERE IN THE COMPETITION. THEY STILL PRACTISE TOGETHER~" Papyrus declared.

Mettaton spent a moment recalling the names and the faces to match. He recalled the skeleton and small human who had almost made it into the finals. _'They hadn't been horrible...,'_ He mused. "Okay then, Darling. You know what I'll talk to Alphys and Asgore about it. I must be off now though."

Papyrus escorted Mettaton down stair to the front door. Mettaton, wearing the coat and hat once again, turned to face Papyrus. "Thank you so much. I can't wait till our next meeting darling~" He smirked before pecking Papyrus's cheekbone. Gracefully he turned to face the limo that had pulled up outside the Skeleton's house and slid his glasses on to his face before strutting out to the waiting vehicle.

Papyrus watched him go before holding a hand to his cheek... ' _WELL THIS HAS CERTAINTLY BEEN A GOOD DAY.'_

Sans and Frisk were laughing as they walked out of the dance studio and headed into Grillbys bar.

"what do you want to eat, kiddo?" Sans asked as he took a seat beside Frisk along the bar.

Frisk chose the fries. "heh, nice choice. yo, grillby, two fries."

Grillby disappeared through the 'fire escape'.

"so... um your on holidays now?"

"Yeah, I am," Frisk answered smiling at her favourite skeleton.

"well, paps was wondering if you wanted to come see him perform live at mettaton's competition? he got two tickets for anyone he wanted to bring... pretty good seats too. and he didn't want me to be a _lonely bones_ and thought i should invite you..." Sans knew he probably had a faint blue dusting on his cheeks but ignored it.

Frisk felt her own cheeks become warm, "Only two tickets... so it would just be you and me?"

"uh... yeah b-but if you don't want to i understand...," Sans stuttered, embarrassed that his brother had suggested this the night before.

"Well... _tibia_ honest I'd love to go with you, bonehead," Frisk told him, looking at the ground as her face burned in embarrassment.

Sans himself mimicked her actions as his face began to glow blue, ' _Damn this kid really has me.'_

Grillby appeared again with food to interrupt the two dance partners (aka loverbirds~) adorably awkward moment ( **author deus ex machina** ).

The fiery hot bartender passed Sans a bottle of ketchup. He offered it to Frisk who declined. Shrugging he chugged it down, much to the displeased look Grillby gave him.

They munched on the fries and chatted, happy for the new distraction of food. As they chatted Sans found himself unable to take his eyes off of Frisk. Whenever he made a pun she would laugh in such a carefree manner that it made his insides turn to jelly (if he had any that is). The food didn't last long, well Frisk's didn't anyway.

"welp, we better get going then. don't want tori getting up me for not bringing home her favourite child... don't tell the weed i said that. actually i don't mind if you do," he winked at her.

Frisk gave him a 'look' but laughed anyway. She noticed his food was hardly touched and decided to point it out.

"Oh. haha guess i just don't have the _stomach_ for it kid," He joked.

Frisk laughed, "I'm sure you don't, Bonehead. We should go though. Mom said dinner would be ready soon. Is Papyrus coming?"

"yeah, he said he'd be there," Sans reassured her.

The waved goodbye to Grillby.

Papyrus was almost at Frisk's home when the message came. He quickly checked his phone, eye sockets widening. He pocketed the phone and parked the car before rushing to the door and barging in.

There sitting at the table, looking very surprised by the taller skeleton's entrance, was Toriel, Frisk, Sans and Flowey.

"BROTHER! HUMAN!" Papyrus shouted.

"what is it bro?" Sans asked, he looked panicked.

Frisk walked over to the skeleton and placed a hand on his arm, her face filled with worry. Papyrus drew both Sans and Frisk into a large hug and lifted both of the ground. "YOU'VE BEEN ACCEPTED INTO THE COMPETITION~" He declared joyfully.

He placed the two confused beings back onto the ground.

"woah... slow down paps... what have we been accepted into?" Sans asked.

"BROTHER, YOU AND FRISK ARE OFFICIALLY PART OF METTATON'S DANCE COMPETITION~"

 **Mwahahahahahaha and i am back with another chapter.**

 **sooooo~ i hoped you like this chapter...**

 **Truthfully i don't really ship Mettaton and Papyrus that much but i thought what the Asgore lets do this. Hehe i love how clueless he is to dating and love and all that~**

 **hehehe well see ya next chapter~**

 **Ciao,**

 **Author-San~**


	14. The Talk

Mettaton watched silently, his eyes following the dancers closely but his face showing now emotion. As they came to a finish, both human and monster panting heavily from physical and mental exertion. Beside him sat a rather anxious skeleton.

"Hmm... It feels as though something is missing. However it looked amazing and I don't really have an option other then to scratch the sixth position. You're in." He told them a smirk on his face as both dancers went wide eyed with excitement as they hugged.

Mettaton retrieved his coat from the skeleton sitting beside him and bid them fair well. _'They make a good duo... but something is missing. I'm sure if they can figure it out they would be an amazing pair of contestants,'_ Mettaton gushed mentally. ' _This is all getting sooo exciting.'_

Inside Frisk and Sans pulled away from their hug, both too emotionally overwhelmed to say anything. So instead they smiled at each other before those smiles turned into ecstatic laughter. They had made it into the competition, sure it was a sort of roundabout way of doing it but it was a small victory for them. Papyrus, who had escorted Mettaton to his limo rushed back into the studio and over to the two dancers. He scooped them up in a big hug, "I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT BROTHER AND HUMAN!"

"geez, papyrus, no need to get emotional and start crying," Sans said smirking at his brother.

"I AM NOT CRYING, BROTHER. I SIMPLY CAUGHT SOMETHING IN MY EYE," Papyrus retorted.

"what's that bro?"

"TEARS!" Papyrus said as a tear of happiness trickled down his cheek.

Frisk was unsure as to what was more unreal to her at that moment, the fact that a skeleton was crying without tear glands or that Sans and herself had made it into the competition in the end.

"bro, are you alright? it isn't that _tear-_ able is it?" Sans punned, receiving an annoyed NYEHHHH from his younger brother.

"YOUR THE WORST!"

Frisk laughed heartily beside the skeletons as Papyrus released them from his hug. The laughter was stopped when a loud grumble came from Frisk's stomach. Frisk's face flushed in embarrassment as both skeletons stared at her.

"THE HUMAN APPEARS TO BE HUNGRY SANS," Papyrus declared.

"heh, seems so paps. probably should feed ya frisk. don't want to be _grilled_ for not feeding you," Sans winked as he motioned towards Grillby who had walked in at that exact moment.

Grillby raised an 'eyebrow'. _Were you making a tasteless pun about me just now ,Sans?_

Sans chuckled, "you know me Grillby, i just have no taste."

Frisk muffled her giggles that escaped from her mouth as Papyrus glared at Sans, though he was still smiling.

Grillby shook his head before signaling them to gather their stuff and follow him.

 _So how did it go?_ He signaled at Frisk.

Frisk smiled at the fiery man, "We made it into the competition."

Grillby congratulated them as he locked the studio door behind the group. He led them into the quiet bar, well Frisk and Sans anyway as Papyrus excused himself saying something about grease and cooking lessons. As they took a seat at the bar Grillby brought them out plates filled with chips and burgers. _It's on the house._

"do you have a ladder then?" Sans asked.

 _Don't make me change my mind,_ Grillby signaled.

Sans shrugged and turned to face Frisk, "fiery crowd we have here."

Frisk laughed before eating a chip. In the back of her mind there lay a question that had been dormant for the week. Now it was awake and scratching irritatingly at the back of her mind.

"Hey, Sans," Frisk started slowly.

"what up, kid?"

"I noticed something when you dance."

"and what's that?" Sans asked his attention directly on Frisk now.

"You seem to get really into it... but then you'll suddenly change. Like you're hesitating," Frisk told him.

Sans's pupils were downcast as he took a moment to process her words. He seemed hesitant, almost as though he was scared. Frisk reached out and gently took one of his hands into her own, "You don't have to tell me why, but I want you to know that if you ever need to tell me I'll be here ready to listen."

"thanks, frisk. that means a lot to me," Sans told her, still not meeting her eyes. "i... don't think i'm ready to tell anyone else yet."

Frisk smiled encouragingly at Sans, trying to get him to meet her eyes, "That's fine, Sans. I just don't want you to be secretly suffering by yourself."

Sans felt a slight heat in cheeks, not noticeable to Frisk but he knew it was there, ' _how in the underground did i ever get lucky enough to meet frisk?'_

Frisk gently released Sans's hand and turned to take a bite from her burger. They both ate silently before saying goodbye to Grillby.

Sans began to walk down the street much to the surprise of Frisk.

"No shortcuts today?" Frisk asked, hurrying to catch up to the skeleton.

Sans shrugged as he continued to walk towards the Ruins, "heh, what can i say. guess i'm just too tired to take a shortcut."

Frisk accepted the excuse and walked alongside Sans quietly. It was a nice quiet. Not the type of quiet that begs for someone to talk but the type where you can sit for hours with no words being spoken between two people and yet feel like you've said a million words. As they came to a street Frisk reached out a hand hesitantly. Sans's cheek bones were dusted a light blue as he took her hand, "what's this for kiddo?"

"It's safer to cross the street if you hold someone's hand," Frisk muttered quietly as he cheeks turned red.

Both looked away awkwardly as they crossed the street but neither let go as they continued on down the pavement. Wordlessly they arrived at the little purple bricked house Frisk called home.

"welp looks like we're here kiddo..." Sans stared at the house before looking back at Frisk, however he made no move to let go of her hand.

"Yeah..." Frisk didn't move a muscle.

There was a silence as they both waited for the other to make a move, neither moving, neither wanting to end the moment.

' _Tell her.'_

 _'No! Don't ruin what you have!'_

 _'But what if...'_

 _'No!'_

Sans wrangled with his emotions as they stood there waiting for something that almost seemed hesitant to arrive.

Finally Frisk pulled away shyly, "I'll see you tomorrow then Sans."

"uh, y-yeah frisk... see ya tomorrow," Sans stuttered

Frisk turned and started walking towards the house as Sans turned on his heel and slowly trudged away.

"Hey, Sans! I-I had fun today. Even if you weren't too tired to take a shortcut!"

Sans turned to see a blushing Frisk who had turned back to shout at him. She whipped around and bolted into the purple brick house leaving a blushing skeleton on the sidewalk.

Frisk bolted through the door and into her room, heart beating at an insane rate.

There sitting on the desk was a certain yellow flower giving her a strange look, "Have fun with lover boy? Or should I say the smiley trashbag?"

Frisk huffed and face planted on the bed, wishing she would simply sink through the mattress and out of sight forever.

 **Hey Guys~**

 **Soooo sorry i couldn't update the last couple of days. I got really busy with life stuff :(**

 **Oh well I'm back again and will hopefully update again tomorrow~**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the story and the puns.**

 **I'm not very good at puns ':)**

 **Anyway see ya next chapter~**

 **\- Author-chan out**


	15. The Day I Met The Sword WieldingFishLady

**Omg I am so glad someone pointed out the error that happened to this chapter 0.0**

 **I didn't even realise, sorry guys... well here is the proper version have fun**

It was almost the end of the week and the quarter finals were quickly approaching. Sans and Frisk already had a routine and were simply perfecting it at that point. The general consensus from those who had watched them dance seemed to be good. Frisk still felt that Sans wasn't able to fully commit to the dance but she didn't push at him for answers, instead she gave him encouraging smiles whenever he appeared to be internally struggling with himself. Sans appreciated Frisk's understanding but still wished he was brave enough to tell her why he was that way.

The two had become closer with each passing day. They had taken Papyrus stargazing with them one time, had a spaghetti and movie night at the skelebro's house which Flowey had 'grudgingly' joined them, and Frisk had visited Sans at his hotdog booth a few times. One time boredom had led to a small game between the two in which Sans would stack hot dogs on Frisks head. The record had been 30 (Sans had to climb the roof of his booth for that one). Their tomfoolery had brought about a crowd of monsters and human alike and even a MTT news crew had appeared had one point. Mettaton (in his calculator form wearing a suit and tie ) had reported the incident with such excitement that crowd had become so pumped up that it had turned into quite the event. It had all ended though when a barrage of hot dogs came falling from the sky. People had dived behind cars and into buildings to take shelter from the 30 hot dogs (and cats) that pelted people. The incident ended up on TV that night. Frisk and Sans recalled that day with joking fondness. Especially when they turned up in the background of one perfectly timed shot, the mic picking up Sans pun, "well, seems like its raining cats and dogs today."

Today though the two were taking a break, both lying on the ground in Sans and Papyrus's lounge room as they exchanged puns and funny anecdotes. Frisk was looking up at the roof talking about when Toriel had taught her to make Butterscotch and Cinnamon pie. It wasn't until she stopped talking that she noticed Sans watching her, a wistful smile. She stared back at him, meeting his eyes. They were filled with some kind of emotion... maybe adoring. Frisk's heart skipped a beat, _'Is it possible?'_

"What's up Sans?"

Sans's skull was dusted blue but he didn't let his eyes wander from hers, "Not much just the ceiling~"

Frisk giggled. The blue on Sans's face darkened, "H-hey k- Frisk d-did you want to-"

"BROTHER! HUMAN!" Came the disrupting call as Papyrus flung the front door open, "I HAVE- WHATEVER ARE YOU DOING?"

Sans and Frisk were both surprised by the sudden interruption that was Papyrus.

"heh, bro i wouldn't want to _lie_ to you so lets just say its very com- _floor_ -table."

"NGEEHEHHHH! THAT WAS THE WORST ONE YET!" Papyrus scolded. (hey i'm trying alright *shrugs*)

"well paps its not like i have all that much _author-_ ity in the matter," Sans said winking. (someone call the repair man i think we just broke a wall)

Papyrus stared at his brother in disbelief before shaking his head, "ANYWAY I CAME HERE TO TELL YOU THAT UNDYNE SAID I HAD TO INTRODUCE THE HUMAN TO HER OR I WOULD BE IN FOR A SERIOUS NOOGIE. SO IN THE BEST INTEREST OF PROTECTING MY SKULL I TOLD HER WE WOULD VISIT HER TODAY."

"bro, you can't just make promises like that without checking with frisk first," Sans told him.

Papyrus looked worried, "YOU'RE RIGHT BROTHER. HOW COULD I BE SO INSENSITIVE, I BET YOU ARE BOTH VERY BUSY TODAY."

Frisk sat up from where she was lying down, "It's fine Papyrus, I'm not busy and I'd love to meet Undyne."

Papyrus perked up at Frisk's answer, "OOH GOODY~"

Sans pulled Frisk to the side quickly to whisper a message of warning, "Brace yourself."

Frisk stood behind Papyrus and beside Sans at the front of a fish shaped house in the middle of the Waterfall district.

"What a... nice place," Frisk said, unsure as to whether nice was the right place.

"IT IS ISN'T IT. NOT AS NICE AS THE LAST PLACE... PITY IT BURNT DOWN DURING OUR COOKING LESSONS," Papyrus remarked.

Frisks raised an eyebrow in surprise. Beside her Sans shrugged, "you're right bro... there's something about this place that's a little _fishy_."

"I WALKED RIGHT INTO THAT ONE..."

"more like swam."

Papyrus groaned and turned to face the mouth/door of the fish building and knocked. The door was answered by a light blue skinned humanoid fish monster, "Hey Papyrus. Did you bring the human with you?"

"I DID UNDYNE. HUMAN THIS IS UNDYNE. UNDYNE THIS IS THE HUMAN," Papyrus said as he stepped to the side so that the eyepatched fish lady could get a clear look at Frisk.

"Hi, I'm Frisk," The human girl said smiling friendlily at the monster.

Undyne smirked as she eyed the smaller human, "Heh, you're pretty small for your age. I think. Anyway it's good to finally meet you. This bonehead over here won't shut up about how awesome you are." She motioned at skeleton beside her who smiled.

"Well you guys better come in," She said as she led the way into the fish.

The room was quite clean with a large piano sitting in the corner of the room, a small kitchen and table on the other side of the house and a door that Frisk figured led into the bedroom. What really caught Frisk's eye was the large sword that sat in the corner of the house, it was 10x the length of what Frisk reckoned an actual sword should have been.

"Take a seat and I'll make us some drinks. Is tea alright?" Undyne asked."

A chorus of yeps and one 'do you have any ketchup?' later and Undyne was putting a kettle on for tea.

"So... Human, or should i say Frisk... I saw you dancing on the television during the group dances. You and Sans make a good pair," Undyne said while smirking in Sans and Papyrus's direction.

Frisk didn't notice the blue blush that made its home on Sans skeleton or the accusing look the he sent to his brother.

"Thank you, I'm glad you thought so. I also saw you dance. It was really amazing how confidently you moved, I can see why my friend MK adores you," Frisk complimented Undyne, causing the latter to give a flustered smile and rub her scalely neck.

"Oh, wow. Haha I'm glad you think so.. and I'd love to meet your friend one day," Undyne smiled broadly at the human girl. A whistling from the teapot that was heating on the stove called for Undyne's attention. The fish monster poured four piping hot mugs of tea for herself and the guests.

"Here you go," She said placing them on the table.

Frisk took a sip of the tea, it burnt her tongue slightly but was delicious, "Mmmm, this is really nice. What blend is it?"

"I'm glad you like it. The blend is Golden Flower. Actually it's funny you like it, it was after all created by Asgore himself," Undyne smirked.

"WOWWEEE UNDYNE! HOW'D YOU GET SOME OF ASGORE'S TEA?" Papyrus asked.

Undyne shrugged like it wasn't that big of a deal, "Heh, the old man gave it to me as a 'congrats' present for making it into Mettaton's competition. We go pretty far back, me and Asgore that is. He's the one who taught me how to dance after him and his partner broke up."

"wasn't Asgore one of the judges?" Sans asked.

"Yeah, he is actually but I told him not to judge me so easily," Undyne smiled, eyes filled with fiery passion as she boldly made the statement.

Frisk smiled, she rather liked Undyne and her bold personality, though her eyes caught the glint of the sword again. _'That is a really big sword.'_

Undyne, noticing Frisk's interest in the massive sword, strode over to the incredibly dangerous looking weapon, "You like it. Me and a... _friend_ made it. It's meant to look like those ones in those Anime's I watch with her. "

 _'I don't understand why Sans told me to brace myself... Undyne seems really chill.'_

Undyne turned her back to the group, gripping the sword she lifted it up surprising Frisk with just how strong Undyne appeared to be. Undyne's eye glinted as she looked over her shoulder at Papyrus, "Come to think of it, Papyrus. We haven't had you're lessons yet~"

With a quick spin Undyne was now standing with the sword facing Papyrus. Frisk glanced over at her skeletal friend who was now holding a large bone, ' _Where did that come from?!'_

"BRING IT!" The skeleton yelled.

Both of them leapt into... _battle_. Or at least that's what Frisk assumed it was meant to be. If she had to be more accurate though it appeared that they were dancing while parrying swords/ bones.

A sigh from beside her caught Frisk's attention. Turning her face to look at Sans she noticed he was leaning back watching the dance fight take place, "i knew this was bound to happen."

Frisk visibly sweat dropped, "Is this what you meant by 'brace yourself'?"

Sans chuckled, "pretty much... undyne can be... excitable sometimes and can get a little rough."

Frisk smiled as she turned back to the fighting fish and skeleton, "Well I think she's just _breaming_ with energy."

"Hehehehe, you _carp_ me up kiddo," Sans replied.

The two chuckled.

Frisk left that afternoon with a new friend... a sword wielding fish lady friend, but a friend just the same.


	16. The Past

Sans smiled as he watched Frisk spinning around with her friend Monster Kid as they danced to a random track that was playing. It had been rather amusing meeting the small monster. When Frisk had first asked if it would be alright for her to bring a friend to their next practice he hadn't been sure what to expect but what he got was definitely not something he would have been prepared for.

Frisk had arrived with a certain grumpy looking flower balancing precariously in one arm and a small yellow colored scaly monster. " Hey Sans, I hope you don't mind I brought Flowey along. Oh, this is MK by the way," Frisk told her dance partner while motioning towards Monster kid. MK had gone wide eyed and rushed over to Sans, "Is it true that you are friends with Undyne! Wow that is soooo coooool! Also I heard you made it into Mettaton's competition! How epic~"

Sans was slightly overwhelmed by the gushing teenager who wasn't giving him the chance to answer. When MK finally stopped to take a breath Sans took the chance to do what he did best, "its good to meet ya kid. _tibia_ honest frisk has told me all about you.

MK's eyebrows knotted up in confusion as Frisk giggled quietly. Sans, enjoying the reactions he was receiving, continued, "i hope frisk has said some nice things about me too... after all i'm not a _sternum_ type of guy."

Frisk burst out with even louder giggles as MK looked between the two of them even more confused. "come on kid throw me a _bone._ i'm trying my hardest here. _"_

An irritated noise came from the potted flower that was cradled in the laughing Frisk's arms, "Are you kidding me, smiley trashbag!"

"and flower you today, Flowey?"

Flowey scowled, "Wow sooo funny trashbag."

"i knew it!"

"Knew what?" Asked Frisk, who had now regained her composure.

"why I can never tickle flowey's funny bone... cause he hasn't _botany_ ~" Sans joked, winking at Frisk.

The girl quickly lost any composure she had once had as she once again began laughing at Sans pun. Sans chuckled, overjoyed to see the human's laughing face and the annoyed expression Flowey was currently sporting.

After they had died down MK had asked if he could watch them perform. The two had agreed and gave Frisk's friend and adopted brother a private show. Now Frisk was teaching her armless friend how to dance while Flowey and Sans watched.

"You look like an idiot."

Sans drew his eyes away from Frisk's smiling face and looked at the pouting flower beside him, "what?"

"I said you look like an idiot, with that stupid love-struck face of yours. If you like Frisk that much why don't you just tell her? Then again if you like her that much maybe you'll take the performance seriously," The flower growled in annoyance.

Sans stared dumbstruck at the talking flower. Finally he found the words he wanted to say, "what do you mean?"

Flowey didn't meet Sans gaze, instead his eyes remained planted on Frisk, "Frisk talks to me about a lot of things... even if she doesn't think I care or listen... but your the one she talks about the most." Flowey glanced at Sans, looking him dead in the eye." You and also the dance... Frisk is worried about you and yet you dance like you're scared of something but won't tell her why. I personally don't care what it's about but you should know that this dance means a lot more to Frisk then she might care to admit."

Sans's stared at the flower, his face a picture of puzzlement, "what do you mean about this dance being important to frisk?"

Flowey stared back at the dancing female human, "Sans... do you know who Frisk's mother is?"

"toriel?"

"Her real mother?"

Sans stayed quiet as the flower sighed, "Frisk's mother was a semi-famous ballet dancer but she passed away backstage during one of her shows... it was a horrible accident. I didn't know Frisk until she found me in the park but I know she ran away from home after that incident." Flowey's eyes glazed over, "Frisk has always wanted to dance on stage like her mother once did. It's been a dream of hers for as long as I can remember."

Sans turned his eyes back to Frisk and silently watched her, "i didn't know that. th...thanks for telling me."

Flowey gave a quiet _hmph,_ "Just... just make sure you don't hurt Frisk. She's stupid at times... but she's the nicest person in the world. I mean she took me in didn't she."

Sans and Flowey remained silent watching the dancing human and monster.

 **Hey guys sorry for the short chapter**

 **I haven't been sleeping very well so I'm kinda tired but didn't want to let you guys down and not update.**

 **Next chapter will be the quarter finals~~~~**

 **What will happen?**

 **Who will make it to the semi-finals?**

 **Can I give Flowey a hug?**

 **Find out next update~**

 **Author-chan over and out :)**


	17. The Roll Call

_Lighting_

Check

 _Sound_

Check

 _Costuming_

Check

 _Fabulously gorgeous host_

Ugh...

 _Just say check Alphys_

C-Check

 _Ohhh yeeesssss, darlings. It's time~_

The entire gang was waiting at the skelebros house for Frisk to arrive. Undyne had decided to accept Papyrus's offer for a ride to the MTT theatre and was currently giving her best friends skull a good noogie-ing.

Sans was sitting on the steps, slowly starting to doze off, as they awaited the last member of their group to arrive.

His eyes widened when he saw a familiar human and Goat monster walking down the street. Standing Sans waved at the girl who proceeded to excitedly wave back. As they got closer Undyne and Papyrus seemed to notice their arrival. Undyne fist pumped, "Heck yeah! How ya going, Frisk?"

"I'm good thank you, Undyne," Frisk smiled up at the tall fish lady.

"HUMAN IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU... TOO BAD WE WILL BE COMPETING AGAINST EACH OTHER THIS EVENING," Papyrus declared as he hugged the small human.

"well bro, i'll skip all the _jazz_ and be _hip_ with ya. i reckon frisk and i have a pretty good shot at the finals," Sans punned as he winked towards Frisk.

Papyrus made a disapproving sound, "EVEN YOUR HORRIBLE PUNS WILL NOT STOP ME FROM BEING EXCITED FOR TONIGHT, BROTHER."

Frisk laughed at the to brother's antics before turning to face Toriel.

The older monster engulfed Frisk in a hug, "Have fun, my child... and do not be afraid. You will do wonderfully."

"Thanks, Mom."

Pulling away Frisk adjusted the strap of her dance bag and waved farewell as she followed Undyne, Papyrus and Sans towards the small car on the sidewalk.

Frisk climbed onto the back seat beside Sans who was watching her.

"you not too nervous kiddo?" Sans asked.

Frisk shook her head, "Not at the moment..."

Sans looked away, "Well, if you do start feeling scared don't forget our little plan."

Feeling her cheeks begin to prickle with heat Frisk hid behind her fringe, eyes downcast in her lap as she mumbled a reply, "I will."

The trip had been fun, with all four of the unlikely friends singing loudly along to the radio as Papyrus swerved through traffic. It was a good distraction from any nerves that the four dancers had with the lead up to the quarterfinals that were taking place tonight.

As the newest song faded out Undyne turned to face the two shorter beings seated behind her, "So punks, did Mettaton visit you with some strange monkey suit for you guys to wear tonight?"

Sans and Frisk both nodded in affirmation.

Undyne sighed, "Well, I hope they aren't as stupid looking as mine. I did not expect to have to dress up like a damn fool when I auditioned for the competition."

Frisk and Sans understood her annoyance. They both had been visited a few days prior to the day of the quarter final by Mettaton who had provided them with their costumes. Apparently it was compulsory for all the dancers to wear their given costume during the competition.

Sans had been less then happy with those arrangements but had, grudgingly, accepted. Not willing to give up their spot in the competition over a costuming spat. Frisk hadn't minded. However the costumes elegance and standout appearance had thrown her.

Shaking thoughts of the costume from her mind Frisk returned to the conversation at hand, "I'm sure you'll look fine in whatever he gave you Undyne."

Undyne shrugged, "Well, I have to wear it... but that doesn't mean I won't complain, loudly."

Frisk giggled at Undyne's declaration.

Finally the car rumbled to a stop as Papyrus pulled into the special carpark allocated for the dancers and Judges use.

Piling out the group looked up at the large theatre, each feeling their nerves return.

Frisk's hand found Sans as she gripped it. He lightly squeezed her hand in encouragement and all four began to walk towards the huge theatre.

As soon as they arrived at the back entrance they were stopped by the bodyguard and stage manager who supplied them with the passes that would identify them as performers. Before being led by the stage manager into the corridor of dressing rooms.

"Each group and individual will have a dressing room for the night. A professional make up artist and hairdresser will arrive shortly, please make sure to be in your uniforms before then. We have limited time and Mettaton wants to inspect you all before the show begins," The Stage manager drawled on. She pointed out the rooms and slowly the group dissolved.

Frisk and Sans walked into their own dressing room. There were two stalls for them to change at the back of the room. Two separate mirrors, benches and seats sat facing away from each other.

Sans rubbed his neck, "whelp, we better get changed then."

Frisk nodded awkwardly, nerves coursing through her.

 _'I'm in the same room as Sans... alone.'_

Frisk peeked through her bangs as the skeleton walked towards the right stall. Entering the left stall Frisk closed her eyes and took a deep breath, ' _You've been alone with Sans before... this isn't that different at all. Why are you feeling so nervous?'_

Taking the costume out of her duffle bag Frisk felt the heat rise to her cheeks. Every time she saw the white ballerina costume she couldn't help feel outshone. The tutu was covered in pure white feathers and silver jewels spread across the bodice in stunning patterns. The collar peaked downwards slightly but thankfully the dip was covered by skin toned mesh for modesty. Stitched into the back of the outfit was tiny white wings.

Carefully Frisk slipped into the her stockings and the delicate outfit before slipping into some slippers, her shoes lying on top of her bag. She would put them on closer to the show.

There was a soft knock on her stall door. "hey, kiddo... you done in there?"

"U-uh yeah. I'll be out in a second," Frisk replied. Unlocking the stall door she shyly stepped out.

Sans's reaction was instantaneous. His eyes widened as a deep blue bloomed on his cheeks, "Y-you look beautiful."

Frisk felt her own cheeks heat up in embarrassment and, guiltily, pride that Sans thought she looked beautiful."

' _Beautiful,'_ Frisks said in her mind as her cheeks buzzed with warmth. ' _I like that word...'_

Then she realized Sans was also in his costume. His eyes followed her own down towards his suit. His face morphed into embarrassment as he pulled at the coat, "heh... i-i look like an idiot don't i?"

"N-not at all. You actually look quiet handsome," Frisk blurted out before wishing she could hid beneath a rock.

San's was wearing a dark, almost black, blue suit. It was lined in silver with matching jewels. He looked like a prince in the costume Frisk noted.

Sans's face seemed to turn completely blue, as he looked away in embarrassment, "g-geez kid that went straight to the heart."

Before he could say anything else though a loud knock on the dressing room door surprised both of them. The door swung open to reveal a cat-like and a reptilian or crocodile (alligator) like monster.

Both had colored streaks in their hair and brightly colored makeup.

"Hi I'm Catty," Said the cat-like monster.

"And I'm Patty," Added the Crocodile-like one.

"We're your Make up and Hair artist," They both said in unison.

Frisk and Sans stood there, unsure as to what to say exactly as Patty and Catty scanned over them.

"Hmmm, I'll start with the female," Catty told Patty.

"Well it isn't like the male has any hair now does it, "Patty laughed.

Catty chimed in with her own giggles as she approached Frisk. Grasping the human's shoulders she spun Frisk around and directed her towards the left styling desk and seat whilst Patty did the same with Sans but to the right side of the room.

After seating Frisk, Catty stared the girl with glimmering excitement, "Aw, you just look so stunning in that darling... now to make a hair style that will suit that beautiful face of yours."

Catty grabbed a brush and gently pulled it through the female's hair before making quick work of the short hair. She then began to form a plait on one side of Frisks hair.

"You have such pretty hair. Mettaton ordered me not to get to excited and to leave it as natural as possible. Something about the natural flair being perfect for you," Catty rambled as she worked.

On the other side of the room Patty was having a field day with sparkles.

"Ooh, these sparkles will make you stand out so much! Don't you agree Catty!"

"Of course Patty!"

Patty smiles as she dusted them over Sans skull, making the unimpressed skeleton hold back a sneeze. "It's a pity you don't have any skin or else I could do a lot more... but I guess I'll have to work with what I have," The reptilian woman said, pursing her lips in disappointment.

 _'Thank god for that_ ,' Sans thought to himself.

"I'm done if you are ready Patty," Catty called out to her partner in crime.

"Ooh, I'll be right over Catty!"

Finishing with the final touches Patty studied Sans's face before nodding to herself in silent appraisal. Then she hurried over to Catty and began her work on Frisk. She applied the stage makeup and then added silver to Frisk's eyes before finishing it off with a light dusting of sparkles.

"Perfect, just as Mettaton asked," The cat monster told her friend.

Patty smiled at Catty, "Isn't she just sooo cute~"

"Totally," Catty replied energetically.

"Well, we must be off. Mettaton will want to see you shortly so we better make ourselves scarce," The two chimed in unison as they rushed out of the room. "Good luck~"

Sans studied his shining face in the mirror before standing up, "well kiddo... i officially feel like a glittery piece of..."

His words were lost as he turned to face Frisk. Eyes wide he took a moment to take in her appearance.

 _'I thought she looked stunning before but...damn_ '

Frisk was standing their looking at Sans, the make up was sadly a little thick considering it would need to be for the stage lighting however she looked like a star. Her face shimmered in the dressing room light as the glitter on her face made her skin resemble a shining night sky. Sans swallowed as his soul beat within his chest.

The door to the dressing room opened as the stage manager entered, not looking at the two as she studied her clipboard.

"Mettaton wants everyone present for Roll Call," She stated. "Follow me."

Looking up from her board she glanced between the two dancers, "Not bad, let's hope Mettaton agrees."

Frisk gathered her shoes and followed the stage manager beside a very quiet Sans. They were led towards the back of the stage where a group of dancers were all waiting. She was surprised, Ebbott city was known for having a larger monster to human ratio however she noted that including herself there was only two humans in the room.

Sans and Frisk took in the groups.

There was Muffet and her dance group all wearing glittery purple tuxes, top hats and puffy pants along with laced up boots. They looked very classy.

Next along was Papyrus who wore a red low collard shirt that showed of some of his chest bones, black slacks with gold tassels and black dance shoes.

Undyne was sitting uncomfortably beside him wearing something that resembled a military uniform with golden shoulder pads. She frowned as she tugged at the edges of her coat that sat unbuttoned on her shoulder, "How the hell does he expect me to dance in this..."

Nuzzling their noses together was the dog monster couple. They were dressed in 90s style fashion. They seemed to be too caught up in their own little world to notice anyone else.

And finally the last competitor was the only other human. They wore a lot of black. Their coat was military appearing but was rather long with two columns of silver buttons running along the center. They were black pants and laced up boots, similar to Undyne but their uniform was more... foreboding. Their hair was loose but neat and fell similarly to Frisks. Chara...

They looked up at the arrival of the two new dancers with surprise then shock and annoyance. "What the hell are you doing here, Comedian?"

Sans froze beside Frisk, displeasure plastered on his own face. Chara's eyes found Frisk's face, interest highlighting them as understanding replaced the annoyance.

"Oh, so you managed to get in by piggy-backing on a better dancer," Chara smirked at Sans. Chara's eyes did not leave Frisk's face however, as they took in her appearance, "And a pretty one at that."

Frisk squirmed uncomfortably under the human's gaze. Sans was about to snap a retort but was stopped with the entrance of Mettaton. The robot was dressed in a white suit, his name emblazoned on the pocket at his chest.

"Well, well, well, it's always nice to see some _friendly_ competition backstage." Mettaton's gaze scanned over all of the dancers as they stood up straight, nerves buzzing high.

"Very nice... very, very nice. Oh I can already here the screams and cheers. Tonight will be fabulous my darlings... You shall all become stars tonight~" Mettaton declared as he brought a hand up to his brow dramatically.

"All this excitement is making me faint." Then he straightened and smirked, "However I have no time for such trivialities~ The show is about to start and I am needed."

Mettaton turned on his heel as he strutted out, "10 minutes till curtains people!"

The backstage crew suddenly swept in and the Stage Manager began giving instructions to the dancers, calling out orders and such.

Tonight was going to be an interesting one alight~

 _Lights, Cameras..._

 _ACTION~_


	18. The Quarter-Final

_Action!_

The curtains rose revealing a single spotlight.

Beneath that single spotlight posed a dashingly handsome robot.

He opened an eye and hummed in delight before opening his arms to embrace the cheers of his adoring fans.

"Welcome darlings, to the first round of the MTT Dance Competition~" He declared, flashing a daring smile at the crowd.

Screams and cheers erupted as fans started cheering his name.

"Please welcome our guest panelist as well darlings," Mettaton motioned elegantly towards the panelist.

In the panel section sat a rather disgruntled looking Alphys and a uncomfortable Asgore. Both waved awkwardly as the spotlight shone into their eyes before returning to Mettaton.

"But Darlings, the decision is not theirs alone... oh no, not at all. Tonight you shall all be voting for your favourite performers~" Mettaton paused dramatically as the crowd's pitch seemed to explode.

Smirking Mettaton bowed, "Well, without further ado let us bring out our first competitor."

The crowd hushed in anticipation, "You all saw her perform in the auditions with a burning passion and now she is back to fight her way to the next round. Please put your hands together for... UNDYNE~"

The crowd began chanting Undyne's name as the stage lights blacked out.

In a flash the stage was engulfed by light and in the center stood Undyne at attention. The music began and with such ferocity the fish lady began to dance. She tumbled, she flipped, she kicked and the crowd loved it. Half way through the performance she pulled off the restricting jacket with a growl and a smirk of relief as she dove into the final part of dance much to Mettaton's dismay (he liked that jacket).

Panting, Undyne held her final pose as the crowd shouted and yelled words of amazement. Undyne smirked and raised her hands above her head, "Heck yeah, bring it punks!"

The crowd loved it. They burst into another chant as she strode of stage.

Mettaton reappeared once again, "Now, for our next competitor~"

Frisk watched in amazement as Undyne performed.

Sans sat beside her, "heh, she did a good job. i see why mettaton put her on first. she really winds up the audience."

The duo watched as the dog couple came out and performed some type of elaborate swing. As they finished, with a lot less but still a rather thunderous applause, the next competitor was called.

"Papyrus, your next. Please take your place," Called the same stressed cat-like monster Frisk had seen last time, Burgerpants.

Papyrus was practically buzzing with energy as he made his way to the side of the stage.

"good luck, bro," Sans called out.

"THANK YOU BROTHER. GOOD LUCK TO YOU AND THE HUMAN AS WELL," Papyrus called out before rushing out onto the stage.

Papyrus was filled with energy as he moved across the stage in a eloquent moves. His entire figure swayed and bopped to the music. The golden tassels of his pants moved well in the light, surprisingly the entire outfit seemed to suit him well. Papyrus twisted and stepped in time to the music before twirling into a final pose.

The crowd whistled and applauded enthusiastically as Papyrus laughed and bowed before skipping off stage. The entire crowd was buzzing with the energy left over from his performance.

Mettaton returned once again to the stage. "What an amazingly energetic performance from one of our handsome performers... now for a more heartfelt dance. They made it into the competition with a mixture of luck and skill but are here tonight to prove they belong. Please but your hands together for the next duo, Sans the skeleton and Frisk the human!

Ignoring the cheers of the crowd Sans turned to Frisk, "don't forget our plan kiddo... if you start to freeze or feel scared just remember i'm right beside you. If you feel scared..."

"Look only at you and forget that their is anyone watching us... like we are dancing in the studio," Frisk finished shyly, her face a slight pink.

Sans nodded at his shyer counterpart, his cheeks tingly as he held out a hand, "heh, i believe in you kiddo... now let's go knock the socks of this crowd."

Frisk smiled and took his hand, "I like the sound of that."

They made their way on stage as the lights turned off. Frisk took her place center stage, she was huddled close to the ground in a misshapen circle, whilst Sans stood to the front left of the stage in a neutral position.

The lights faded in as the music started.

Their song told a story... and somehow Mettaton had manage to make that story even more enchanting with his interesting costuming choices. Frisk rose slowly as the crowd gasped at the stunning costume. She moved elegantly to the soft music like a swan who was awakening from a deep slumber.

Sans watched as Frisk's dance captivated the audience, until his part came in. The music began to evolve as a second spotlight revealed him and he joined the dance. He moved confidently towards the swan that was Frisk. A prince whose eyes had been drawn to the beauty of the swan.

As they approached each other their two separate dances became one as they flowed effortlessly into the second part of the dance. Frisk looked nervous, however the arrival of Sans by her side evidently had calmed her. Her eyes were glued to his and he knew she was using their plan.

Moving together in almost perfect unison the hardest part for Sans came up. The part where the swan was revealed to be an angel who had fallen to the Earth and the prince become scared but intrigued by the creature. As Sans executed the moves almost flawlessly the dance seemed... slightly forced. His soul pounded in his ears as he forced himself to ignore the feeling of falling. He skidded slightly as panic gripped him and the floor seemed to rush up to meet him. However he managed to force himself into the next move without the audience noticing.

Together they moved into their final pose, Sans hands placed on Frisk's waist as she reached for some invisible treasure in the sky. The portrait of a prince assisting an angel to return to her home being painted by their pose. Sans was breathing heavily as sweat slid down his pounding skull, but he forced a cheery smile at the wild audience. Beside him Frisk was waving shyly as her hand slipped into Sans and she led them off stage.

As soon as they were clear of the bustling stage crew Frisk turned around and engulfed Sans in a hug, "We did it!"

Sans chuckled, "yeah, we did kiddo... we really did."

Frisk pulled away and looked Sans squarely in the eyes, "A-are you alright? You seemed like you were about to have a panic attack during the dance."

Sans rubbed his skull nervously, "yeah... sorry about that kiddo."

The human female waited patiently before realizing she wasn't going to get an explanation. She sighed, "Okay. I understand if you don't want to talk..."

Turning away from Sans she walked over to where the other competitors were watching the other dancers from.

Undyne and Papyrus high fived and hugged the small human respectively before turning their attention to the stage where the other human was performing to a fast-paced song. Their long-tailed coat tailing behind them. The way they danced both terrified and enchanted Frisk. They were graceful but held an unyielding force in their steps.

As the music came to an end they flashed the crowd a prideful smirk before striding towards the rest of the competitors.

Chara's eyes found Frisk, "You're quite a skilled dancer. I can see how the comedian made it into the competition. Pity you were stuck with him, you could have done so much better by yourself."

Chara's smile widened as Sans's, who had finally joined the group, face darkened, "watch yourself kid."

Frisk's skin crawled at the anger that was evident in Sans's deep voice. His pupils had disappeared in the murky darkness of his eyes sockets. The intensity between Sans and Chara could have been cut with a knife... not that Frisk felt having a knife anywhere near these two would be a safe idea.

A tutting sound interrupted the two from their glaring match as Mettaton appeared seemingly out of nowhere, "Now, now darlings... you've had your chance to battle it out on the stage. Let the audience be the deciding factor as to who is better."

Chara stepped back as a hand ran through the reddish-brown of their hair, "Ha, I think we both know who won't be progressing to the next round."

Chara sent a sly look towards Sans and a sweet smile towards Frisk before turning on their heel and striding off.

Mettaton shrugged," Well excuse me but I have one final act to introduce."

Muffet and her group where last, as they finished their amazing performance, leaving a webbed farewell on the stage (which a very unhappy Burgerpants was then told to clean up).

As the group crawled offstage Mettaton appeared once again.

"Now darlings, let the voting begin!"

As the final score was tallied and the last vote was placed nerves were running at an ultimate high for all dancers.

"Now viewers... here comes the most nerve wracking moment of the competition. Who will proceed to the next stage in the competition.. and who will watch as their dreams are shattered to pieces before their very eyes," Mettaton's voice was low with intrigue and mystery.

"I will now announce, in random order, who will be progressing to the next stage..."

Their was a hushed silence as Mettaton read the first name from the list in his hand, "First we have... The human Chara!"

The crowd applauded as Chara smirked towards Sans before sauntering onstage.

Mettaton smiled as the crowd became quiet, "joining Chara we have... UNDYNE!"

The crowd screamed Undyne's name as they cheered and whistled. Undyne sent a toothy grin towards the audience as she joined Chara onstage.

Mettaton raised a hand to silence the crowd, "Also joining these two lovely contestants... another solo performer Papyrus~"

Papyrus bolted onstage in excitement, a large grin spreading across his face. The crowd absolutely adored his enthusiasm, mirroring it in their own cheers.

Finally a solemn hush engulfed the crowd.

"And finally... the last performance two join these three onstage next week will be..." Mettaton paused as the crowd and viewers at home leaned forward in their seats, hearts pounding.

"Will be... Sans the skeleton and Frisk the human!"

Frisk and Sans met each other's shocked expressions as they heard their names called. Sans's face was a open book of disbelief as they stumbled out onto the stage in front of the cheering crowd and blinding lights. Chara's glare digging into the back of San's skull.

Neither of them following what Mettaton was saying. Something about mentors and their wills being put to the test.

The rest of the night was a blur to both as words of congrats were exchanged and the lights of cars were replaced by the dark streets of the Ruins. Even when Frisk was no loner at his side did Sans really understand what had occurred.

It was not until he and Papyrus had parted ways for their bedrooms that he finally registered it all.

"w-we did it... we made it!" Sans bolted up right as a smile spread across his face and laughter bubbled out from his mouth as he repeated the line over and over again.

 **Well i don't know how well written this chapter is...**

 **soz guys was kinda stressed out today and super busy so this chapter might be a little rushed.**

 **Hope you enjoy it anyway~**

 **Next chapter:**

 **Mentors for the dancers are revealed~~~~~~**

 **Also who do you reckon will make it into the finals?**

 **Who will fight it out?**

 **Who will win?**

 **Who do you want to win?**

 **Haha see ya next chapter,**

 **Author-chan over and out :3**


	19. The Mentor

"I thought I told you not to come around here."

"I know... but I'm here on official competition matters, Tori..."

"Don't Tori me...," Toriel sighed sadly as she spoke to the unseen figure from the other side of the door.

Frisk shifted from her position in the lounge room to try get a good look at the front door.

 _'Official Competition matters? Who could that be?'_

"...C-can I come in?" The male voice asked.

Toriel sighed and glanced at Frisk before nodding, "Alright."

Stepping aside, Toriel allowed the tall man to come into the house.

Frisk's eyes widened as she recognized the tall goat-like monster that shuffled awkwardly into the house. He raised a nervous hand and waved at the shocked human.

"H-hello, Frisk."

"Mr Fluffyb- D!" Frisk exclaimed before realizing the embarrassing name she was about to call the repair man.

Toriel and Mr. D had both noticed her sip up. Toriel was trying to stifle the laughter that had escaped her lips, while Mr. D was red in embarrassment.

"P-please, call me Asgore," He stammered.

Frisk flushed in embarrassment as she nodded, "O-okay M- Asgore..."

Toriel decided to save the small human from her predicament, "How about I put some tea on for you two and we can move this conversation into the kitchen?"

Asgore and Frisk both sent grateful nods in her direction as the goat woman laughed.

Shortly after the initial meeting, the three were seated around the table.

"So, why are you here M- Asgore?" Frisk asked.

Asgore brought the cup of warm tea to his lips and took a sip before placing it on the table again. "Well, Frisk. I have been selected as your Mentor for the next part of the competition."

"My mentor?" Frisk asked, her features twisting in confusion.

"Yes. Mettaton thought it would boost the performance of the competitors for the next round. Seeing as you and your dance partner are the only group performance left in the competition it is only befitting that I be your mentor... after all I was once part of a duo myself," Asgore's eyes flickered slightly towards Toriel before looking back at Frisk.

' _Interesting,'_ Frisk thought.

"Anyway." Asgore continued, "All the other teams have been allocated their mentors and their theme."

"Theme?"

Asgore nodded, "Yes, Mettaton has also decided the dances should be themed... For example Mettaton's dancer will be performing to the theme of _'Forbidden Love_ '. I believe the other themes will also be ' _Sacrifice_ ' and ' _Eros_."

"So what is the theme Sans and I will have to dance to?" Frisk felt her interest pique.

"Loss," Asgore answered.

Frisk puzzled over the theme, "O-okay then..."

Asgore smiled in understanding, "Don't worry. I'll walk you and your partner through the dance, the choreography has been decided and everything."

Taking a final sip of tea Asgore stood, "I should probably go meet with your partner. Would you like to come?"

Frisk looked at Toriel who smiled gently, "It's fine with me. You were meeting with him tonight anyway to go over your new performance."

"Thanks, Mom." Frisk turned her attention back to Asgore, "I'll grab my stuff then."

Frisk rushed upstairs and grabbed her dance bag from her bed. Flowey watched her, having waken up from a nap, "Already heading off to see Smiley Trashbag?"

Smiling, Frisk gave the flower's cheek a quick peck, "I'll be home later, see ya Flowey."

Blushing the flower 'hmphed' and turned away as the human girl rushed downstairs.

Asgore and Toriel were waiting by the door for Frisk, both talking quietly. Both appeared a little sad.

Frisk hugged her mom before making her way towards Asgore's rather large car. As she walked she made out the goodbyes between the two goat monsters.

"Thank you for the tea Toriel... it reminded me of old times," Asgore spoke softly.

Toriel sighed, "Asgore..."

Asgore raised a hand, "No, I understand... those days are gone. I just hope we can at least be friends again one day."

With downcast eyes Toriel slowly closed the door between them, "Perhaps one day, Asgore."

Asgore turned his back to the closed door and made his way to Frisk. What Frisk noticed, and the goat man did not, was the slight tug at one of the window curtains as a though some one had peeked through.

Frisk watched as the little purple brick house shrunk into the distance as the car revved into life and took down the street.

The surprised look on Sans's face was enough to tell Frisk that he had not expected the visit from the fluffy monster.

"wait... so you mean we have to dance to a theme selected for us and that you've already selected the choreography?" The skeleton asked as he sat beside Frisk on the couch.

Frisk was only partially listening to the conversation, instead her attention was sitting right beside Sans and that her heart had grown extremely loud.

Her senses were acutely aware of his closeness, and the way he seemed to lean towards her, and the way his neck bone seemed to vibrate every time he spoke in that deep voice of his, and the lights of his eyes, and...

 _'What the hell Frisk! Your supposed to be listening to Asgore. Not checking out your dance partner!'_

Frisk felt a blush crawl into her cheeks as she realized she was indeed checking out Sans. She shifted uncomfortably as Sans looked down at her, "hey frisk."

Swallowing Frisk met the skeleton's eyes, her cheeks burning with heat, "Um... sorry what were we talking about?"

Sans raised an eyebrow, "i was saying we should probably get started on the new dance tonight... are you alright. you're face is red... your not sick are you?"

Frisk's face felt hot but she knew it wasn't because she was sick, "O-oh, um no... I-its just a little hot in here. I just need some water..."

"I can grab you some if you want," Sans said as he stood and walked towards the kitchen.

Asgore's eyes were on Frisk as he watched her with a puzzled expression before a twinkle of understanding reached his eye and he chuckled. However the boss monster did not elect to say anything, instead he smiled at the blushing human.

Sans returned almost immediately, a glass of water in his hand. He passed the glass to Frisk who awkwardly gripped the water, squeaking when her hands touched Sans's phalanges.

Taking a sip she tried to ignore Sans's concerned expression as his eyes watched her.

Asgore was growing more and more amused with every passing second.

"I can see why you two are such good partners," He stated, a twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

Frisk choked on the water as Sans's looked towards Asgore in confusion, his face a dusty blue.

Asgore chuckled at Frisk's reaction before speaking again, "Well, if you are willing to start now I am more then happy to teach you the dance."

Sans and Frisk nodded in agreement.

"Good. Now Frisk if you don't mind waiting in the car... I believe Sans and I need to talk," Asgore stated.

Sans's pupils seemed to shrink as sweat formed on his skull. Frisk however took the escape as a blessing and headed towards the door.

Once she had disappeared Asgore turned his eyes to the nervous skeleton in front of him.

"Does Toriel know?""

Confusion was added to the list of emotions the poor skeleton was feeling, "w-what?"

"I said does Toriel know about you and her daughter?" Asgore asked once again.

Sans seemed as though he wanted to die, "y-you mean if we are... dating?"

Asgore nodded in confirmation.

"well... we aren't dating... just...," Sans began, his face turning into a blueberry.

Raising an eye Asgore watched the skeleton dissolve into a stuttering mess, "Oh, not yet dating..."

Sans wished he could sink into the floor and disappear from sight, "uh..."

Asgore smiled, "You haven't told her about your feelings, have you."

"i... i don't think she... she see's me in that way..."

Chuckling, Asgore shook his head, "Ah, young love. It really takes me back." His face became more serious, "Listen, Sans, If you really do like Frisk your going to need to ask her. Otherwise you might find she's been snatched up by another before you even realise."

Sans looked away in embarrassment but took in Asgore's words."

"Well you better not leave the girl waiting. Let's get going."

Frowning, Sans was sure their had been amusement in Asgore's voice. As though he was telling an inside joke. However he followed the boss monster, ready to face the challenges ahead.

 **Sorry I didn't get to update yesterday guys. So I tried to make the dance sequence a bit better since I have like zero experience with dance terms (i'm the worst I know).**

 **I'm not sure if I'll write the dances like that, I probably will just return to writing their emotions/thoughts during the dance... unless you want me to.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I hope to update tomorrow... if not then the day after I will.**

 **See ya next time~**


	20. The Festival

**Omg I'm so sorry for the late update :o**

 **I got so caught up with other stuff and had a little bit of a writer's block but I am back and pumped thanks to all the awesome comments I've been getting~**

 **Thanks to everyone who has commented it makes me feel sooooo happy that people actually like this story~**

 **Shall we get to it then~**

After three hours of constant practice and run-throughs of the routine Sans and Frisk were a panting, sweaty mess.

Asgore studied their final pose with a hum before giving a nod of satisfaction. Both of the dancers collapsed in a exhausted heap on the studio floor.

"i can't feel my legs... i think i might be too tired to even make a pun," Sans groaned.

Frisk looked over at her partner, " _Talus_ about it."

Sans chuckled at the bad pun and looked over at the breathless human female, "that was really _humerus_ kid."

Asgore chuckled at the two lying on the floor as a certain flame elemental walked into the studio.

Grillby's flames flickered and crackled in silent laughter before he turned to the boss monster and handed him a flier.

Asgore looked down at the flier, an eyebrow raised, "A street festival?"

Grillby nodded in confirmation.

Sans and Frisk, who had finally pulled themselves from the floor, walked over to the hot bartender and furry goat monster.

"they had one last year didn't they? it's kind of become a annual thing for this area," Sans told Asgore with a shrug.

"Really. That is rather interesting, I did not realise they held these kinds of things around here. I don't mean that as some type of 'rich-folk-prejudice' or anything," Asgore added quickly, not wanting to sound like an aristocrat.

Sans chuckled, "nah, it's all good. grillby actually started it up along with some other monsters and humans around. it's pretty good actually." Sans's eyes flickered towards Frisk, "i don't think i saw you there last year kid..."

"I didn't hear about it until afterwards last year, but I'd love to go this year," Frisk told him.

As Asgore continued to scan the flier his eyes were drawn towards a rather interesting little snippet, "Well it seems like it's expected that you two go."

Sans and Frisk shot confused looks at the monster before taking the flier he offered them. Reading the information they looked over to Grillby and Sans spoke for both of them, "you didn't tell us that we were guest of honor."

Grillby shrugged.

 _"The entire community's been talking. Everyone wanted to hold a party to celebrate your success. You don't need to force yourselves to come though."_

"I-I'd actually really like to go," Frisk told the three monsters, a slight blush of embarrassment on her cheeks.

Sans smiled at her and nodded, "alright then. we'll go."

Grillby seemed happy with their answer.

 _" You look hungry. I have food ready."_

He then turned to lead Frisk towards the exit. As Sans was about to follow them out he felt a furry hand stop him. He turned to face Asgore with puzzlement on his features.

"You know people enjoy going with people they like to festivals like this," Asgore's eyes were shining with meaning. Sans's cheeks turned a deep azure as he looked away.

Asgore chuckled and walked after Grillby and Frisk, leaving Sans to trail behind as he wrestled to bring his heated face under control.

Sans sat beside Frisk at the bar as Asgore opted to sit a few seat away, leaving the two to their 'privacy' but remained close enough to overhear their conversation.

As the fries were placed before them Frisk happily munched on the food while Sans nervously fiddled with a fry.

"s-so frisk...," Sans began, his cheeks a flaming blue as he attempted to keep his nerves under control.

"Yeah?"

"s-since we're both planning to go to t-the festival... w-would you l-like to c-come with me?" Sans was turning into a blue stuttering mess.

Frisk beside him had become red as a blush crawled along her cheeks. She was silent in shock much to Sans's horror.

"i-i meanyoudon'tneedtoifyoudon'twanttoandohmaniprobablymadethissoawkwardi'msorry..." Sans began to ramble.

A soft hand on his own stopped him mid ramble as Frisk peeked out from behind her fringe, her face scarlet, "I-I would love to go with you to the festival."

Sans perked up at an incredible rate, his eyes shining but the blue blush still permanent on his skull, "i-i'll pick you up at six then."

Frisk nodded, her own face still a red.

Asgore smiled at the two as he spoke quietly to the fiery bartender beside him, "I'm happy for them."

 _"They still have a long way to go though."_

Grillby signaled as he polished a glass, his words leaving Asgore slightly confused, "I assume you know the reason behind Sans's... reluctance or inability to fully commit himself to the dance then?"

Not speaking (or signaling) a single word, Grillby continued to polish the glass cup. Asgore sighed as he realized that he would not be getting anymore information from the bartender,  
"We'll let's just hope that he opens up to Frisk... or it might make things difficult."

A few days of practice had passed with things remaining almost as normal as usual, however after Sans had asked Frisk to go to the festival with him they had become... awkward around each other. Or at least a lot more self conscious.

Tonight was the night however.

Sans looked at himself in the mirror, a smile on his face as he winked and shot finger guns towards his reflection, "heh, looking good buddy."

He stared at his reflection for a few seconds, as sweat began to gather on his skull and his smile waned. Finally he brought his hands up to his face in embarrassment.

There was a knock on the bathroom door followed by Papyrus's yelling, "BROTHER! HURRY UP! YOU DON'T WANT TO KEEP YOU DATE WAITING~"

Sans wished he could melt into a goopy pile on the floor and into the drain.

"yeah, i'm coming bro."

Sans unlocked the door and opened it to reveal his brother. Papyrus studied his brother's attire, "AT LEAT YOU LOOK TIDY."

"nothing _tibia_ done about it now bro, i gotta go," Sans punned, causing Papyrus to groan in annoyance.

"HOWEVER YOU GOT A DATE IS BEYOND MY UNDERSTAND BROTHER."

Sans chuckled as he walked down the stairs, "well i'll see you shortly bro."

As he walked through the door magic pooled around him and with a quick flash he was walking down the street towards a familiar purple brick house. A car was pulled up on the curb and a rather nervous goat monster in a suit was standing at the door, seemingly unsure whether to knock or not.

"heh, don't get yourself in a _furry_ big guy. It's just a door," Sans stated as he winked.

Asgore shot a look of annoyance before sighing, "I guess you are right..."

Both males stood in silence for a moment, neither daring to approach the door. Finally Asgore spoke, "Well... i guess we can't put this off for any longer. Time to be... well monsters..."

Sans agreed as they approached the door and he gave a quick knock.

"Coming!" Came the muffled cry.

A second later the door swung open, revealing Frisk.

Sans felt the floor give way under him as he stared at her. She was absolutely stunning in her blue dress. it fell just above the knees and matched his jumper's colour. Frisk's face become pink as he realized he had been staring.

Diverting his eyes Sans spoke, "you look amazing, frisk."

Frisk looked away shyly, "T-thank you. You look h-handsome as well."

His soul thumped hard in his chest at the compliment, and his cheeks tingled with magic. Frisk's attention was then turned to Asgore.

"Hi Asgore... Mom will be here soon, she's just making sure Flowey's all set for tonight. He wasn't interest in coming tonight," Frisk explained.

"Thank you, Frisk. I hope you have fun tonight," Asgore smiled at the female human.

Sans offered a hand to her, "shall we head off then?"

As Frisk took his hand he felt a buzz of energy.

 _'Her hand is so soft'_

He struggled to keep the cerulean blush from spreading across his cheeks as his fingers became entwined with Frisks. The walked along the street, both quiet as they held hands.

"Ready to take a shortcut?" Sans asked after a moment of silence.

Frisk answered as her grip on his hand tightened, "Yes."

Magic engulfed them as they walked and the scenery faded from the dark streets of the ruins to the brighter streets of Snowdin.

Sounds of laughter and music reached their ears as the smell of delicious delicacies wafted along the street towards them from the end of the street.

Sans led Frisk along the street and into the crowd of people. Frisk stared in aw at the floating lanterns, the various stalls of food and goods and the performances. Grillby was currently performing a fire dance, he was moving to the beat of drums as he flung fire around him, making images in the dark street.

Sans's eyes were trained on the awed face of Frisks, his eyes taking in the sight of her twinkling eyes as the light from the lanterns played with the shadows on her features. Frisk turned her own eyes to Sans and smiled, "This is amazing."

" _tibia_ honest it is pretty impressive," Sans told her.

Frisk giggled before her eyes were caught by the sight of some small game stall. She led Sans through the crowd to the stall. Standing their was a rather unimpressed looking Burgerpants.

Sans recognized him, "hey, aren't you one of the backstage guys at mettaton's theatre?"

The monster glared at him, "More like his personal slave."

Wincing at the phrase Sans nodded, "so what are you doing here then?"

Burgerpants sighed, "Mettaton heard about this festival from god knows who (i wonder who :) ~) and of course saw it as an opportunity to spread his _'sparkling influence'_ to the outer districts..."

Sans and Frisk both looked each other in understanding, the robot was rather eccentric so it wasn't that much of a surprise to them.

"What's the game anyway?" Frisk asked.

Burgerpants plastered on a 'customer-winning' smile and began his sales pitch with the same amount of enthusiasm as a deflated balloon.

"Welcome to Mettaton's shooter arcade. Will you succeed in shooting all of the enemies and save the damsel in distress, _honestly why would you even,_ and win a prize of your choice~"

"wanna give it a try, frisk?" Sans asked.

"Sounds like fun," Frisk told him as she searched for her own coins.

Sans pulled out a handful of coins and handed them over to Burgerpants, "i'll pay for us both."

Before Frisk could complain he lifted up a hand, "it's on me kiddo."

Sighing, Frisk accepted his decision and picked up the yellow pea shooter gun. Sans grabbed his own and aimed it at the back of the stall.

"The rules are simple. Shoot anything that isn't Mettaton. If you shoot Mettaton you instantly loose. The number of bad guys you shoot will determine the prizes you can choose from... and remember _have fun~_ " Burgerpants drawled on before pressing a button to start up the game.

As the game began Frisk shot at the mini figures that popped up, each shot a direct hit. Sans didn't do to badly, however he was surprised by just how amazingly Frisk was doing. He silently cursed as a bullet hit his _mettaton-in-distress_ due to his distractedness.

A horn sounded to declare the game had ended and Frisk hopped up and down excitedly.

Burgerpants looked slightly surprised but pointed out to the second top layer of prizes, "You can have any of those or two of the third level prizes."

Frisk debated before selecting two teddies from the third level prizes. Burgerpants passed her the prizes before waving them off as he lit a cigarette.

"what did you get?" Sans asked they walked through the crowds of people.

Frisk's cheeks went pink as she passed him one of the teddies. It was a small teddy in a white ballerina outfit.

"I got that one for you... this one is for me," She told him as she showed her own. It was a teddy wearing a blue jacket.

Sans felt his own face turn blue as he held the teddy in his phalanges, his soul doing flips in his chest.

 _"She's going to be the death of me one of these days..."_

(For all you Asgore and Toriel shippers here's a cute moment for you all)

Asgore led Toriel to the studio.

"This is where they've been practicing... Frisk is really talented," Asgore told Toriel.

He had been finding it hard to keep his eyes from drifting to his old partner's physic. She was stunning... well she always was in his eyes.

The music outside was faint wafting through the slightly ajar door along with the glow of the moon. It made him think of the old days when they had stayed behind late to practice in their own studio... but that had been a long time ago.

Toriel was studying the studio with interest, however her eyes flickered to meet Asgore's own.

"It's nice... I'm glad they have such a nice place to dance."

There was silence between the two before Asgore raised a hand to Toriel, the music outside having changed.

"Would I be able to have at least one more dance with you," Asgore asked, his eyes sincere.

Toriel was hesitant, her eyes glancing at his hand then back to his eyes. She tentatively met his hand with her own.

"Yes."

Asgore relaxed and drew her closer as they moved gently to the music. Soon the song was forgotten as they spun and stepped together to their own nonexistent beat. As they drew to a close Asgore cradled Toriel in a dip as he own hand held onto him. Their eyes never leaving the others. Finally they stood and pulled away.

"Thank you... Toriel," Asgore said quietly.

Toriel nodded before turning to walk out the door of the studio, leaving behind one last word.

"Tori is fine."

 **Well i hope you guys liked that. Well next up is the Semi-finals~**

 **Whatever will happen?**

 **Who will move up into the grandfinals?**

 **I want to know who you think will win~**

 **Comment who you think or want to win and we'll see how close you get~**

 **In case you forgot who is in the semi's here is a quick reminder: Undyne, Papyrus, Frisk & Sans, and Chara.**

 **Anyway see you next update~**


	21. The Lead Up

**Don't you just love it when you write something and then it get deleted X(**

 **Who wants more Tsundere Flowey cause your about to get it~**

Frisk snuggled into the warmth of her bed as the sweet smell of ketchup and blueberries became evident. Surprisingly it was a rather pleasant smell. She reluctantly opened her eyes and slowly sat up. Looking down at the blue bundle beside her that she had been hugging previously.

 _'What happened last night?'_

Frisk thought back to the night before, remembering the festival. She remembered the nice cream she and Sans had eaten, the street dance everyone had taken part in, the walk home with hands entwined, and the goodbye...

Frisk's face flushed red as she remembered their parting.

 _'I kissed him!... Well it hadn't really been a kiss, more so a peck on the cheek.'_

Reaching over to the blue bundle she pulled it towards her, burying her face into the soft material that was Sans's jacket.

 _'That's right he gave me this on the walk home last night.'_

She closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of the jacket. She remembered Sans had given it to her on the walk home, the way they had laughed and joked, the way his hand felt in her own, the moment when they had arrived. Both had been reluctant to part... that is until something had possessed Frisk to kiss Sans's cheek before disappearing into the warmth of the house, her face on fire.

Frisk clenched the jacket closer, hiding her burning face from view. An exasperated groan met her ears. Peeking over the jacket her eyes met the annoyed features of a golden flower.

"Would you stop acting like a love sick puppy already. I'm hungry."

Reluctantly Frisk released the jacket and slid out of the blankets before scooping up the grumpy little flower, "Good morning Flowey."

Flowey pouted before his features became sheepish, "So... how was the date last night~"

Feeling the blush she had somehow managed to control return once again she looked away, "I-It was r-really fun... I e-enjoyed myself. I d-don't know I-if Sans thought of I-it as a d-date but..."

Flowey rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, "Oh, I'm sure he definitely saw it as a date."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. Did anything interesting happen on the date?"

An 'almost-dropped-pot-plant-and-much-yelling-on-Flowey's-part' moment later Frisk answered, "Oh my gosh, Flowey! I kissed him! I won't be able to look at him next time I see him! What if he hated it! What if he thought it was weird! What if he doesn't want to dance with me anymore and-"

 **"YoU WHat?!"**

"I-I... kissed him... Well it was just a peck on the cheek but..." Frisk hid behind her bangs in embarrassment.

" **Oooooh, SMilEy TrAShBaG yOu Are SO iN FoR it NoW!"** Flowey hissed beneath his breath.

"What was that Flowey?"

"Nothing. Now hurry up! I'm hungry," Flowey muttered darkly.

When Frisk and Sans did meet up again for their dance practice with Asgore things were... relatively normal. If normal included Frisk mentally screaming every time Sans so much as brushed against her. Or Sans freaking out each time he thought she had noticed him staring at her lips.

Asgore of course was not blind to the two's mini panic attacks. In fact it rather amused him to see the two acting so innocently.

 _'Ah, Young love... how painfully (very much so) unaware they are.'_

When he had finally managed to get the two to work together he was happy to see their emotional turmoil had not greatly affected the dance.

Sans however was still struggling.

Asgore decided to approach him at the end of the final session while Frisk was packing up.

"Sans. I need to talk to you about the dance."

Sans's eyes flickered downwards then back up at the furry boss monster, "If this is what I think it's about..."

Asgore sighed, "I understand if you don't want to talk to me about it. However, you should talk to someone about it. It's not healthy to hold in everything."

Sans wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Not only that... Frisk seems worried about you," Asgore added.

With a quick glance in Frisk's direction, Sans noticed the female's puzzled and worried stare directed at the two males. She had obviously picked up what the conversation was most likely about.

"I... I want to tell her... but I don't want her to look at me differently because of it," Sans admitted.

"I don't think she will Sans."

Sans sighed before closing his eyes in quiet deliberation. Finally he opened his eyes, "I'll tell her after the semifinals..."

Asgore smiled softly, "I'm glad to hear that."

Standing to his full height Asgore motioned for Frisk to join them. As soon as she took her place beside Sans he spoke, "It has been an honor mentoring both of you. I can not tell you how proud I am of how far you too have come since I started working with you. Tomorrow night I will surely be cheering you on."

Frisk smiled at the tall goat monster, "Thank you very much, Asgore. It means a lot to both of us."

"you goat that right," Sans joked, however his eyes showed just how much he appreciated Asgore's help.

Asgore chuckled at the laugh, "I will admit that one was okay."

Sans and Frisk laughed before shaking his hand and leaving the studio.

With a sound of satisfaction Asgore watched the two leave.

 _'Those two will be fine.'_

 **Sorry for such a short chapter :o**

 **Next up is the Semi finals, which means:**

 **More Chara vs Sans rivalry~**

 **Maybe hints of Charisk~**

 **Plenty of Mettaton~**

 **A surprise outcome~**

 **And...**

 **An Accident! or is it~**

 **See you next chapter!**

 **Author-chan out~**


	22. The 'Accident'

**I am back. Sorry for the lack of updates for the past week or so. I got swamped with 'adult responsibilities' and then fell a bit sick. However I am now back and will try to update as often as possible again :)**

 **Shall we find out what this 'accident' is~**

Frisk took a deep breath as she, Sans, Papyrus and Undyne once again entered the familiar towering theatre that was adorned by giant glittery letters that spelt out MTT. The time had come and once again they had been thrown into the spiral of nerves and excitement that was the semi-final round of Mettaton's dance competition.

The routine was similar to the last time they had been to the theatre. They were checked in, led to their separate change rooms, given costumes and told to wait for the hair and makeup artist to arrive. This time round Frisk had been given a long sleeved, black leotard with a lightweight black skirt that swayed with every movement. At first she had believed the leotard was covered in glitter but after a second look she realized the glitter was actually small rhinestones. The entire outfit looked like a starry sky, the complete opposite from what she had worn the last time.

When she had emerged from the dressing room Sans eyes had immediately taken her in, his face flushed blue.

Her own face felt warm under his stare. She noted that he was also in his own outfit. He wore a sleeveless white and black accented shirt with a high collar that fell just short of his waist, revealing the top of his hip bones and spine, and a matching par of pants with black shoes. Frisk had to use the entirety of her willpower to stop herself from staring at the bare bones. Sans seemed to have noticed as his face went a deep blueberry colour.

"w-well kiddo... g-guess we should get to the _bare-bones_ of this situation... Mettaton has style..." Sans punned in an attempt to hide his awkwardness.

Sans looked like he might faint from embarrassment... and possibly something else. Frisk pried her eyes away looking for something to distract her mind from her embarrassing thoughts.

There was a soft knock on the door followed by the familiar voices Patty and Catty. Sans and Frisk remained silent as the two monster chicks did their job while chatting excitedly. When they were finally done the stage manager appeared almost immediately afterwards.

"Good you two are ready. Follow me."

Sans and Frisk followed as told. The stage manager led them to behind the stage once again, however this time they were first to arrive. A minute later Undyne was led into the space where they would wait. The fish lady was wearing a black tank top and white pants. Her hands were covered in black gloves and her feet were bare.

"Heh, looking good Frisk. You too Sans," Undyne told them as she took a seat opposite of them.

"It seems a bit _fishy_ you're not wearing anything as fancy as last time," Sans stated, taking in her attire.

Undyne gave him a look, "They tried to get me into some weird monkey suit but I told them if they wanted me to dance well that i got to choose what I wear."

Sans chuckled and shrugged, "We _cod_ have done the same thing."

Undyne made an exasperated sound as she glared at Sans, "You're lucky I like Papyrus or else you would be on your boney butt by now."

Sans smirked as he leaned back with laugh but didn't say anything else, mainly due to the look Frisk was giving him.

Papyrus was next to join the group. He was wearing a frilly white and red shirt with a low dipping collar which revealed his boney chest. He also wore red slacks and white dress shoes.

"You look good, Papyrus," Frisk told the tall skeleton.

Papyrus's face lit up as he noticed his friends and brother, "WHY THANK YOU HUMAN. IT IS SUPPOSED TO MATCH MY THEME~"

"Heh, what theme did that annoying mc give you?" Undyne asked from where she was propped up against the wall.

"FORBIDDEN LOVE. IT SOUNDS VERY ROMANTIC... THE PERFECT THEME FOR SOMEONE AS GREAT AS MYSELF," Papyrus declared, however he looked slightly nervous. "I HAVE AFTER ALL MEMORISED THE ENTIRE DATING MANUAL."

Sans must have noticed the confused look on Frisk's face as he leaned over and whispered in her ear, "heh, my bro is pretty cool. he memorized the entire book in a day..."

Frisk nodded in understanding but was highly amused still, ' _I didn't realise there was a manual for dating.'_

"WHAT ABOUT YOURSELF UNDYNE?"

Undyne barked out a loud laugh, "Sacrifice. My mentor was that adorable looking assistant of Mettaton's." Undyne suddenly looked very shy, "She... eh... she was really cool... and smart... and a bit of a nerd... but..."

Sans chuckled at the fish woman's sudden embarrassment, earning himself a sharp glare from Undyne.

"Shut up Sans... what about you and Frisk huh?" Undyne's eye brows seemed to do a strange wiggle. Frisk would have found the motion rather hilarious if it wasn't for the blossoming blush on her cheeks. Sans's own face mirrored hers but in a shade of blue.

The question was about the theme however it was rather obvious by the way she had said it that she had meant something deeper.

"Sans and I are doing Loss... Our mentor was Asgore," Frisk told the smirking fish monster.

"What! No way your mentor was Asgore!"

"You know him?" Frisk asked in surprise.

Undyne seemed to be caught in disbelief, "Who hasn't! Asgore was the one who taught me a lot of what i know to this day. Well... that was after he split with his partner."

Frisk wanted to ask Undyne more about Asgore and her but was disrupted by a piercing laughter.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. A fish out of water and a lazy comedian. I'm surprised that calculator chose such washed up acts to appear in this competition." Chara's red eyes flickered over Undyne and Sans, completely missing Papyrus who stood quietly near the side, and landed on Frisk, "Its a pity someone as stunning and talented as you is associating yourself with such talentless creatures."

Sans and Undyne both seemed to be glaring darkly at the human. Frisk sat their surprised and wary of the human's intense red eyes.

"They are my friends," She stated simply.

 _Something isn't right about this human its as if..._

"You might want to reconsider your words kid. Especially once we make it into the finals without you," Sans warned, his voice deep and the light in his eyes mere pinpricks.

Chara simply scoffed, "Whatever you say comedian." Their eyes returned to meet Frisk, "I expect amazing things from you Frisk."

Frisk shivered at the way Chara pronounced her name before they turned and strode to stand further away from the group.

Beside her a certain skeleton was seething in rage.

"That little-"

"Darlings! It is so good to see you all again~" A certain chirpy robot smiled as he appeared from seemingly nowhere.

Behind him came three other beings. Frisk recognized Asgore immediately as well as the smaller lizard like monster Alphys. Standing near them was a tall strict looking figure. The three mentors, Frisk noted realizing who they were, moved towards their respective dancers. Alphys and Undyne stood next to each other, both looking nervous but happy. Frisk smiled as she watched them.

The strict looking human was standing beside Chara, their conversation too low to be heard. Mettaton was no gushing over Papyrus, much to Sans apparent displeasure. However he was unable to voice his displeasure as Asgore approached, "Sans, Frisk. It is good to see you before the show."

"I'm glad you were able to see us as well Asgore," Frisk smiled up at the fluffy looking monster.

"i agree. its _goat_ to see you too," Sans winked.

Asgore chuckled quietly to himself before becoming serious again, "Now I've only got a few minutes to talk to the two of you. Firstly, I wanted to wish you two luck and remind you to rely on each other." His eyes flickered to Sans with meaning, however he continued to give them pointers.

"Lastly, don't forget to have fun and try your hardest."

Sans and Frisk promised they would before the two of them were pulled into a warm embrace, "I have faith that you two will do absolutely amazingly."

Pulling away Asgore was swept out with the other mentors and left to wait once again for the cue to prepare.

The sound of monsters and humans alike filtering into the theatre slowly grew in volume as the time passed. Each dancer mentally and physically preparing themselves.

The stage manager appeared to give them the run order, "Okay here's how its going to go. Papyrus you will be the opening act, followed by Undyne, Sans and Frisk and finally Chara. Make sure you're prepared to go, curtains will be opening in 30 minutes."

Papyrus was bouncing with pent up excitement and nerves when he realized he would be going first.

"relax bro, you'll be a real sans-ation out there," Sans told his younger brother.

Papyrus sent him a look before fiddling with his phalanges nervously, "D-DO YOU REALLY THINK I'LL BE A SENSATION?"

"Of course you will be Papyrus. You have real skill," Frisk told him as she took one of his hands into her own and patted them comfortingly.

"see paps even frisk agrees that you'll do great." Sans gave Frisk an appreciative look.

Papyrus smiled at the two of them, "WOWIE. THAT MEANS SO MUCH COMING FROM YOU HUMAN... THANK YOU. I SHALL ALSO TELL YOU THAT YOU WILL DO A GOOD JOB."

Undyne laughed as she took her place beside her best boned buddy, "You've got some real skill Papyrus. You're going to kill it!"

"Just don't actually kill anything..." Frisk told him, noticing the glint in Undyne's eye.

"I WILL REFRAIN FROM DOING SO HUMAN." Papyrus's gaze turned to the other human standing in the corner watching them darkly, "I ALSO WISH YOU LUCK OTHER HUMAN."

Chara huffed and crossed their arms, "Its not me who is going to need the luck."

"Five minutes till show time!" Came the call as the stage manager arrived and told them to line up in order before taking her place by the stage entrance with a clipboard.

 _Five minutes..._

 _Four minutes..._

 _Three minutes..._

 _Two minutes..._

 _One minute..._

 _Show time_

Mettaton spun onto stage, his black rhinestone decorated waistcoat bedazzled face reflecting light like a disco ball. The crowd was calling wildly while posters, banners and other objects where waved around in excitement. The entire city of Ebbott had been swept up into the madness that was Mettaton's show.

"Welcome my dear viewers~"

Pause for cheers.

"Are you ready to see your favorites battle it out tonight on this very stage?"

More screams and cheers.

"Well then, without further ado I present to you our very first dancer for the evening. Please put your hands together for the amazing talent that is Papyrus~"

The crowd went wild as banners with images of Papyrus were raised in excitement. The lights on stage dimmed before music began and a flash of light revealed the skeleton. He danced passionately in spins, twists and steps.

Backstage Sans, Frisk and Undyne were watching proudly. Chara was also quietly viewing the dance, eyes studying the skeleton whilst taking note of the cheering crowd, Chara's eyes were slits as they grounded their teeth.

"I should probably do a quick warm up," Undyne muttered to herself as she pulled away from the other two. The fish lady stretched out and ran through a list of warm ups.

The back stage was bustling with activity around them as backstage crews moved lighting, props, equipment and other important items around. Which was probably the main reason for what happened next... that and a certain red eyed child bumping roughly into a member of the back stage crew carrying heavy lighting equipment.

As Sans turned his attention from Papyrus to speak to Undyne there was a large crashing sound.

Frisk turned in horror at the sound, luckily the music was loud enough to drown out the sound to the crowd but backstage.

Undyne was sprawled on the ground, her leg trapped by a rather heavy looking piece of equipment while a surprised looking stage hand propped himself up from off the ground. The stage hands eyes widened as he took in the site, his own expression mirrored by Frisk.

"Oh my- i'm so sorry! I-I don't know what happened!" The young man gushed in fright.

Sans was beside the man in a matter of seconds as he grabbed the sound equipment and freed Undyne's trapped leg.

"you alright?"

Undyne looked to be in pain but shook her head, "Nah, I'm sure i'm fine."

Sans offered her a hand, which she accepted, and pulled her up. As soon as Undyne's previously trapped foot took her weight she winced, tears appearing in the corner of her yellow eyes.

She cursed in pain as leaned into Sans.

Frisk rushed over to help Sans handle the weight of the much taller Undyne, "Undyne, your foot its bruised."

Sure enough Undyne's ankle was turning a darker then normal blue and purple colour.

"you're not going to be able to dance on that," Sans told her solemnly.

Undyne scowled, "Like hell. I didn't come this far just to be stopped by a small injury. Its not even bleeding."

"Undyne..." Frisk started.

"Next up is Undyne!" Came the call of the stage manager from the curtains. She had obviously been to caught up in organizing other stage members to realise what had occurred. However when she noticed Undyne propped up against Frisk and Sans, and the damaged lighting material her eyes went wide.

"W-what happened?"

"undyne's injured. she can't dance," Sans stated.

Undyne sent daggers in the shorter skeletons direction.

The stage manager herself was staring in shock, "This isn't good. We can't loose one of our acts. How else will we fill our time slot. Oh no, Mettaton's going to be so angry... Mettaton! oh no he's about to..."

"And now darlings the next act of the night~ Undyne!"

The crowd began to chant Undyne's name in a frenzy.

The stage manager blanched in fright before stuttering into her ear piece, "M-Mettaton. T-there's been an accident... T-the dancers been i-injured."

Mettaton was still standing on stage as he listened to the message being relayed through his personalized ear piece. Murmurs were becoming evident as the crowd became restless with the shows pause.

Plastering a smile on Mettaton smiled at the crowd, "Well darlings... it seems that our dancer Undyne is unable to appear... there seems to be a slight problem however-"

Cheers erupted however cutting off Mettaton as a familiar blue fish lady stumbled out onto the stage. She walked with a slight limp but a determined look was plastered onto her face. Mettaton stared in surprise before a smile crawled along his features, "Ladies and Gentlemen, Undyne!"

Offstage Frisk was helping Sans up from the floor. He had tried to stop Undyne but the Fish lady had declared that she would dance and had burst out of the grip of the skeleton.

"dammit, she's going to hurt herself even more," Sans cursed.

Frisk watched in worry but also a slight amount of awe, "Its incredible that she is determined enough to choose to dancer though."

Sans watched Undyne take her place center stage before muttering quietly, "that or incredibly stupid."

The music kicked in and the crowed went wild as Undyne began to move. She moved confidently however the pain of putting any weight on her foot was obvious. She continued though as the crowd cheered. She stumbled and fell as she attempted to do a flip across the stage. Even with her fall the crowd continued to cheer her on as their favorite dancer tried her hardest. No matter how many times she fell or stumbled the crowd was on her side until the end. Panting and in pain Undyne ended in her rehearsed pose before a worried Papyrus rushed out to help her off stage.

when the applause finally died down Mettaton returned to the stage, "Dear viewers, I believe we have seen the true dedication and fighting spirit of a warrior~ Such an explosive and marvelous performance from Undyne. What ever should we expect from our next dancers I wonder~"

 **Hey so i'm going to leave it here for today since i'm tired and this chapter is already pretty long. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Hope it wasn't too vague or badly written. Hopefully I'll be able to update tomorrow or before the end of the week.**

 **Next up:**

 **We will finally find out who makes it to the finals to battle it out in the final showdown~**

 **Author-chan out~**


	23. The Final Call

**Guess who has finally had time to update this story~**

 **If you guessed someone other then me then you are wrong my friend.**

 **So its finally the last two acts of the Semi-finally and you're about to find out who will be in the Grand Finale~**

 **Also I'm writing/wrote this late at night with minimal sleep so get ready for this to either have super bad spelling, make no sense, or be the single most amazingest piece you have ever read (but most likely be really bad written).**

 **Let's get into it shall we :)**

Sans figuratively swallowed, after all being a skeletal monster meant there was a lack of throat or saliva for that matter.

Undyne had been so amazingly brave and strong. It almost made him jealous that she could dance like that even with an injury.

A tug at his hand brought Sans's attention to the human beside him.

Frisk motioned in the direction of the stage, "We are on now."

"oh," Sans mumbled.

Frisk frowned as she studied his face, he nose scrunched up in though.

 _'heh, it's a cute expression on her face...'_

Sans smirked, "see something you like kiddo?"

Red blossomed on the female's face as she pouted, "Sans..."

Mentally laughing at the disapproving tone of voice Frisk had spoken in Sans winked at her, "heh, i don't mind if you do. we should probably get in our positions though."

Frisk's face shifted into another shade of red as Sans mentally cursed.

 _'perhaps i'm coming on too strong.'_

Sans's felt the burning of red eyes on his back.

 _'or maybe not.'_

Another tug at his hand spurred Sans into action, "okay then, i guess we should show these guys how to do it then."

Frisk laughed, "I like the sound of that."

As the lights dimmed Sans found his way to center stage with Frisk. The entered their starting pose, awaiting the music que.

As the intro began to play the lights faded in to reveal Sans and Frisk posing together. Tentatively they began to move in sync. They spun together, stepped together. However as the music continued to play they began to dance apart. Sans would dance closer only to have Frisk spin away from him. As though they had once been one entity turned to two.

Sans felt himself drawn into the dance, his eyes never leaving Frisk's lithe figure as she moved with perfect timing, the costuming she wore gently complementing her shape. He wished he could reach out and hold her hand however as he began to lose himself to the dance his eyes were drawn towards the glare of red from the side of the stage and from there the crowd. A strong sense of nausea filled him. Willing himself to continue the dance.

As Sans met Frisk's eyes once again he noticed the emotions in her eyes, she was worried and... hurt. She had noticed his disconnection to the dance. How he had forced himself to become disconnected. Sans's eyes turned downcast as he stepped into the next section of the routine.

Finally they drifted into their final move. Frisk faded into the dark, leaving Sans to fall to his knees in the light. The perfect image of loss as Asgore had put it.

As the spotlight faded out and the music had ended Sans remained unmoving, his shoulder only moving due his panting breaths.

The stage was pitch black as he stared in the direction where Frisk had disappeared, flawlessly merging into the murky darkness.

Gone.

Just like that.

Sans gritted his teeth. What if he told Frisk about his fears, his worries? Would she disappear from him in a similar fashion? Surely she wouldn't. Frisk wasn't like that and yet those poisonous thoughts still filled him. Thoughts of her smile turning to surprise then to disbelief and finally to a look of disapproval and judgment. He couldn't see her like that but he had to tell her. Tell her she wasn't the reason for his distance to the dance, that it was his own fear that was keeping him from truly dancing with her.

"Sans?" A quiet voice called out as the thunderous roar of cheering began to fade.

"coming," Sans answered.

His eyes had adjusted to the darkness as he made out Frisk's form. Standing he made his way towards her and together they reached the backstage.

They moved towards Undyne- who's injury was now being seen to- and Papyrus- who seemed to be crying (or as he put it 'leaking from the eyes').

Undyne noticed them and smiled a toothy grin, "Good job nerds. If you don't make it to the Grand finals with that kind of act then no one else has a chance."

"If anyone deserves to go to the finals, it's you Undyne," Frisk told the fish monster.

Undyne's smile widened, "Aw, you're too kind."

Sans felt a hand on is shoulder. Turning to view the owner of said hand he realized it was a rather teary eyed Papyrus.

"yo, what's up bro?"

"I SIMPLY WANTED TO TELL YOU THAT YOU AND THE HUMAN DID A SPLENDID JOB AND THAT IT WAS *SNIFF* A MOVING *SNIFF* DANCE," Papyrus praised- whilst audibly saying each 'sniff'.

"aw, thanks bro. you did great as well," Sans told his brother sincerely.

Papyrus made a squee sound before pulling his brother into a _bone_ -crushing hug.

" _And now darlings its time for our last performer~"_

Mettaton's voice rung out from the stage, prompting the group to turn their attentions to the stage.

They watched as Chara entered the stage and music echoed through the theatre.

Chara moved in a seductive fashion, each move performed with trained precision. At one point Sans had to hold back the burning desire to blast the human into the ground as Chara turned their attention to Frisk, sending a wink in her direction.

Frisk seemed to be in disbelief but did not react with disapproval- much to Sans's dismay.

Taking a final pose Chara began to stroll for the stage exit but was stopped as Mettaton once again took to the stage.

"Let's get all our dancers out on stage~"

Frisk and Sans sent questioning glances at each other before a familiar voice spoke from behind them.

"As much as Mettaton enjoys drama little buddies, he also enjoys his theatre being in one piece. Can't blame him for wanting to keep you on stage so you don't act...rashly behind stage," Burgerpants stated, giving Sans a knowing look.

"No point in arguing then," Undyne stated as she stood up.

Frisk was immediately at her side, helping her walk. Undyne tried to argue but gave in when sent a pointed look from the small human.

As they all made their way onto the stage Mettaton greeted them warmly before readdressing the crowd.

"You know what to do darlings. Time to vote for the best act. Who will progress to the grand finale? Which two lucky dancer's will battle it out for the grand prize? Find out after this shortly."

The group of dancers stood awkwardly to the side as Mettaton suddenly did a impromptu infomercial on the brand new MTT brand glitter spam in a can (wow i must be tired).

"Call now and be the very first lucky customer to receive your own Mettaton shaped MTT Brand Glitter Spam in a Can, but now back to the competition. The votes are in and the scores calculated," Mettaton declared as he held out a hand expectedly.

Alphys huddled out onto the stage, visually sweating under the attention of the crowd, a letter grasped tightly in her hand. She shoved the letter into Mettaton's waiting hand before rushing off stage once again.

Mettaton- with a deliberate slow pace- began to open the envelope. He pulled the card from the gold and pink paper and began to read.

"The first to progress to the grand finale is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Chara the Human!"

A cheer erupted from the crowd.

A silent groan erupted from Sans.

A cry of joy erupted from Chara.

Mettaton raised a hand to silence the crowd as they began to fade.

"Joining the human in the grand finale is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Papyrus the skeleton!"

More cheers erupted from the crowd as Papyrus squealed in delight, hopping from foot to foot in his excitement.

Sans felt his stomach drop. So... they had lost.

Along with Undyne they would be going home without ever seeing the grand finale.

"Oh~ Oh Darlings~"

The crowd went quiet as Mettaton spoke, each eye on the good-looking robot, every ear trained on each syllable he spoke.

"It... well it seems something unexpected has occurred~" Mettaton was practically purring, his eyes glued to the card in his hand.

Whatever had caught his attention had excited him.

"We seem to have a tie for the second position in the grand finale~ Along with Chara and Papyrus another dancer will be joining the Grand Finale~"

Sans's eyes widened.

 _'what.'_

"My dear audience, please put your hands together as we welcome our next act to the grand finale~ Sans the Skeleton and Frisk the Human! You will be joining our first two dancers in the grand finale~"

Sans's soul thumped hard in his chest as the words reached his ear sockets. He didn't have to look at Frisk to know her eyes were sparkling with surprise, excitement and the unrelenting determination that she seemed to be made of. After all... they had made it. They were officially in the Grand finale.

 **Hey guys, sorry to cut it off here but i really wanted to update and also really wanted to sleep so this is as far as i'll go tonight. I will attempt to update within the next week.**

 **Also thank you so much for all your comments I really appreciate them, it makes me feel really good to see so many people enjoying this story C:**

 **We're getting closer to the end~**

 **Sorry if you wanted Undyne to get to the Grand Finale, but I have my reasons for everything wwwwoooooo~~~~**

 **So now you know that the final showdown will be between Chara, Frisk & Sans, and Papyrus :)**

 **Welp see ya next chapter~~~**


	24. The Day Out

**Omg it's been too long o0o. Sorry for the lack of updates guys, I've been having computer problems for the past week );**

 **Anyway enjoy the newest chapter~**

To say Toriel was unhappy about the glitter pile on her floor was more of an understatement then saying monsters drabbled in magic. If she ever got her hands on that robot he would find himself with a vacuum in one hand and a duster in the other.

Those thoughts could be forgotten for now however, as the invitation clutched in her daughter's hand was far more important if Frisk's face was anything to go by.

The small human was staring with such excitement that it warmed Toriel's soul to watch her.

"I've been invited to a finalist banquet," Frisk spoke, her voice airy with excitement.

"Oh, that is wonderful, my child. Do you know what you will wear? Will you be going with Sans?"

Frisk's, the precious child, face was flushed pink at Sans's name.

"I-I don't know if I have anything to wear," Frisk admitted.

"Well I-,"

 _Bang_

The thunderous knock at the door interrupted Toriel's sentence, drawing a slightly annoyed expression on the goat woman's face.

"I'll be back in a moment, my child," Toriel said as she headed towards the front door.

It was certainly a surprise to say the least to see Undyne standing outside her door, eyes trained on the phone clutched in her hand. Undyne seemed to realise that Toriel was now standing before her as a large and rather toothy grin spread across the fish monster's face.

"Hi Mrs D, how's it going?"

"You can just call me Toriel, dear. What can I help you with?"

Undyne peaked past Toriel, eyes searching for something that wasn't there, "I was wondering if Frisk was home."

"She is, would you like to come in?"

With a rather excited yes Undyne followed Toriel into the quiet little house.

Frisk had moved from her original position in the lounge room to see what the commotion was.

Undyne chuckled as she scooped Frisk into a hug (noogies were saved for the skeleton), "How ya going squirt? Heard you got invited to a Mettaton's Banquet, which is why I'm here. I've been invited as a plus one and thought it be a good idea to get something new to wear."

Excitement instantly made its way onto Frisk's face, "That would be awesome." Frisk turned to face Toriel, "Do you mind if I go dress shopping with Undyne, Mom?"

Reluctance filled Toriel as she stared at her daughter and the fish woman, "…Well, I actually…"

Sighing, Toriel resigned herself to an answer, "All right, My Child."

Frisk yelled out in excitement while Undyne fist pumped.

"Well let's go then squirt."

Frisk thought it was just her imagination at first, but by the tenth time it was obvious Undyne wasn't just checking her phone for kicks.

The fish woman was almost obsessive as she once again checked the device ever since they had left Toriel's house and arrived at the shopping centre.

' _Why does she keep checking it? Is she expecting someone to call her?'_ Frisk wondered. ' _Unless...'_

"Undyne!" A quiet voice called out from in front of them.

Frisk turned to face a huddled yellow lizard monster.

"H-hey Alphys. I'm glad you were able to make it," Undyne said, her voice cracking with nerves though she appeared to be calm as always.

Alphys however was the opposite of calm. The poor female was a blushing bumbling mess.

"o-of course I would miss it for the world… I mean… uh… who's your friend?" She stuttered.

Undyne smiled and placed a hand on Frisk's shoulder, "This is Frisk. She's the human who dances with Sans."

It was as though a switch had been flicked, causing Alphys face to light up in recognition, "It's good to meet you Frisk. You're such a good dancer, it's amazing to watch you."

Frisk felt her face warm up in embarrassment, "T-thanks. I'm glad you enjoy watching me dance."

"Well, shall we go dress shopping then," Undyne intervened, saving Frisk from the wave of compliments.

Alphys was instantly an embarrassed mess again as she agreed and the three of them began to walk around the shopping centre.

As time passed and they visited each store Alphys became more comfortable, especially when they began to talk about anime and Frisk promised she'd join them for an anime night.

It became evident to Frisk very quickly that the two women were secretly glancing at each other whenever they got the chance to. It was almost amusing to watch the two as they remained oblivious to the blatant interest they had in each other.

' _They'd make a cute couple,'_ Frisk thought as she watched them picking out a dress that might suit Alphys. Undyne was showering the smaller female in compliments while Alphys slowly overheated.

After a few hours Undyne and Alphys had both settled on their choices, but Frisk had still not found anything to wear.

"What about this one?" Undyne asked as she held up a green dress.

Frisk studied it before shaking her head, "No. It's not that right colour."

Undyne and Alphys shared a look before Undyne directed an amused expression in Frisk's direction.

"And what colour is the 'right colour'," She asked.

Frisk glanced at the rainbow dress rack as she felt her cheeks tingle.

"Blue… a deep blue."

A large smirk crawled along Undyne's face, "Ooh, trying to match with a certain someone are we?"

"I just like the colour," Frisk lied.

This made Undyne burst out in laughter, "Sure it does squirt, but I think we both know the real reason why. You know I'm pretty sure if you told Sans you liked him he'd be ecstatic."

Frisk glanced over at Alphys who had moved further away to try and find something that Frisk might like, "I could say the same about you."

Undyne raised an eyebrow before glancing at Alphys, a faint blush crawling across her features.

"Don't worry I won't tell her," Frisk promised, a soft smile gracing her lips. "But I think you should tell her."

"I plan to, at the banquet," Undyne admitted, her voice gentler then normal.

Smiling Frisk turned back to the clothes rack, "Well shall we continue looking?"

After a few more failed attempts the three women decided to call it a day. Undyne promised Frisk they would find the perfect dress next time as they dropped her off at the front of her house.

Waving goodbye Frisk entered the house. Toriel was cooking dinner and the smell of food wafted through the house.

"I'm home, Mom," She called.

Toriel appeared in the kitchen doorway, "How was the shopping trip, My Child? Did you find a dress?"

Frisk sighed as she shook her head.

Something undistinguishable flickered across Toriel's face, "Wait one moment. I have something I want to give to you."

Taking a seat at the dining table, Frisk waited as the goat woman hurried away before returning with a plain box in her arms.

"This was a gift I was given a long time ago… I wanted to give it to you. I can take it in if it is too big but I think it should fit," Toriel explained as she lay the box open before Frisk.

Lying in the box was a beautiful blue gown. Frisk gently took the garment in her hands, feeling the soft fabric against her skin.

It was a beautiful blue with small white jewels that made it sparkle in the light.

It was perfect.

Frisk gently lay the dress back into the box before hugging Toriel.

"Thank you so much, Mom," Frisk whispered as the goat woman engulfed her in a warm hug.


End file.
